


A Union of Ice And Fire

by Delisianna



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: All Magic Comes With a Price, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Demigods, F/M, Fire Dragons, Heavy Angst, High Fantasy, Ice Dragon, Jon goes by Jon Targaryen here, Mythical Beings & Creatures, R Plus L Equals J, Shadow Realm, Smut, Things aren't always what they seem, Time Loop, Warging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-01-05 22:03:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 44,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delisianna/pseuds/Delisianna
Summary: A retelling of Asoiaf, please also read tags.Robert's Rebellion doesn't happen in this story because the Targaryen's have dragons. Jon has siblings, though one is misunderstood.Daenerys is not Targaryen in this fic, she's a demigod with powers.Sansa is also not a Stark but a bastard, being passed off as Stark.Timeline won't be like AwoiafLove, magic, fantasy, immortality, and of course a little game of thrones thrown in.





	1. Jon

** _ North of the Wall 1170 Years BC _ **

His men sat around the flames as they listened to the story their lord commander spun about the first long night and how the enemy was defeated and pushed back to the Lands of Always Winter. At least that was what everyone in the North grew up hearing about the heroes of legend who fought against the Bloodstone Emperor.

“The wall had been built by the last remaining dragon-rider, many said she died beyond the wall with the last hero, along with the brave souls willing to rid the world of the betrayer. While the children of the forest stayed back to cast their ancient spells on the wall, so the great other could never cross it before they also left beyond the wall taking magic with them. 

He stopped speaking when a man from house Umber began to speak, “lord commander, that was over a hundred years ago, it doesn’t explain what we all saw last night beyond the wall. No one should be alive for that long. Well maybe the children, but no human, that's impossible.”

A few of the men had been on guard duty that night when all spotted an ethereal beauty standing just outside of the northern side of the wall, she had porcelain skin, her hair shun like the moon, and those eyes of hers was something extraordinary and different. They were blue that looked like stars. 

“We are the men tasked to protect the realms of men, I am willing to take all of you to range north of the wall and see for ourselves who she is and if she needs our help.” the lord commander replied. 

Most looked fearful at the thought of venturing on the northern side of the wall.

“Lord commander, no one has been north of the wall in over a hundred years, there’s no telling what’s out there.” Came another voice in the back, he was sure the man was Flint.

Which caused the lord commander to yell at him. “If you were so afraid of what is North of the wall, why did you even join the night’s watch then Flint? Did you do it for glory or to protect the realms of men?” 

The lord commander watched as his men tensed next to him, they were thirteen of his bravest and now somewhat they already seemed to be cowering at the unknown beyond the wall.

He was a seasoned warrior of Winterfell a Stark through and through who knew no fear. Joining the Night's Watch for the glory, since his older brother Brandon was the one to inherit Winterfell and become the King of Winter, while he was meant for something else. Castle Black was his to command. Brandon could have Winterfell.

Facing each one of his men looking each in the face, “We leave at dawn get some rest, you'll need it!” 

** _ Kings Landing 293 AC _ **

A knock came to the king and queen’s chambers at the hour of the wolf as they both rushed to put their robes on, as the servants watched their king and queen rush down the corridors of Maegor’s Holdfast, making their way towards the crown prince's chambers as they flung the door open to the smoke-filled room that smelt of essences and various oils. There they saw their son of ten name days struggling to breathe as maester Ebrose looked upon them shaking his head. The boy had fallen sick a few days before, and so far was not healing.

Tears began streaming down the young queen’s eyes "no, he can't die, he's just a boy!" 

Their boy had recently come down with the pox, as his mother rushed over to his bedside, holding his hands tightly, she tried to control the tears that ran down her eyes and be strong for him, but it was no use. “Is there nothing else you can do to help him grand-maester?” Lyanna pleaded to the elderly man who studied in diseases of the body. But even he couldn't help in their hour of need.

“I’m deeply sorry my queen, but I have done all I can to ease your son, you both should prepare for the worse.” The maester told them both as the queen began kissing the palm of her boy’s limp hand whispering tenderly, “Jon you have to fight my pup, I can't lose you.” 

As her husband came over with his hand against her shoulder, “he will beat this Lya, but you can't be here you're with child, it's not safe for you and the babe.” 

“I can’t leave him alone, I refuse to Rhaegar.” 

“I will stay with him Lya, you need your rest.” 

Just then their four-year-old ran into the room, “mama is Jon going to be ok?” 

“Baelor, you can’t be in here, where is Aerion? He should be keeping an eye on you” His father screamed, as Arthur grabbed the little prince taking him out the room, while Baelor struggled and screamed to be near his parents. 

“Go and see to Baelor, Lya, I will remain by Jon’s side,” taking a deep breath Rhaegar added, “If something happens, I will come straight to you personally my love.” As he kissed her. “Now go before you get sick also.” 

Pulling out a chair Rhaegar drew closer towards his eldest child grasping his hands as he kissed his boy on the forehead, sending a prayer to the old gods to protect Jon and let him live. 

Just then ser Gerold entered the room while ser Barristan Selmy stood guard outside. He needed to give his king words of encouragement, gods only knew the man needed it. He wondered then if this was how king Jaehaerys was with princess Daenerys.

“Do not worry my king, the boy will live, he's a strong lad” Gerold spoke as his king turned to face him, with red shot eyes that hid his indigo orbs. Apart from ser Gerold wanted nothing more than to hug his king and reassure him, but he as not done that in years. Not since Rhaegar was seven name days when he found his mother battered and bruised by his father the mad king Aerys.

Gerold was there to comfort the young prince. But now the young man in front of him was no longer that young boy all those years ago, and kings-guards were there to guard their kings with their life, not offer them hugs. 

“Is my mother awake?” Rhaegar asked.

“Yes, my king, she is with your wife consoling her.” 

“Well keep her there, I don’t want her coming inside this room or Lyanna” Rhaegar watched as the commander of the kings-guard bowed and left the room while ser Barristan stood guard. 

Turning back towards his son, Rhaegar began humming the words to Jon’s favorite song, the seasons of my love, as he brushed his son's dark-brown curls away from his face. "You need to fight this Jon, I know you can. We need you here with us alive and well." Rhaegar continued the song, _"I loved a maid as white as winter with moonglow in her hair."_

** _North of the Wall_ **

Jon was walking through the snow, he didn’t know where he was, the last thing he remembered was lying in bed sick, and now he was somewhere in the North.

He knew snow, his mother’s family were from the North, even though he hadn’t been there in years, not since his cousin Robb’s last name day. 

Both boys were born the same year of the false spring. Many had thought winter was gone, but its icy tendrils still held on in the south, but in the North, it was worse. 

The cold and the snow seemed to bother the kings-guards, ser Arthur and ser Jaime, but Jon didn’t feel it. He often wondered if it was due to his dragon blood. 

Turning fast Jon heard the sound of someone approaching him. “Who’s there?” 

“Who are you?” came a small voice. 

“I asked you first?" Jon replied as he waited for an answer. 

“You don’t belong here, no one comes here unless he wants you here!” 

He could sense the person had paused, unsure if they should say more. 

“My name is Daenerys, but my guardians call me Dany. Now your turn.” 

“I would rather you come out, so I can see you before I give you my name, I want to see who you are.” 

There was a moment of silence before Jon saw a young girl who looked to be the same age as he approached him with a huge grey wolf with dark eyes next to her as he gulped, “I’m Jon.” 

He watched as the girl tested his name on her lips. 

“Where are you from?” she asked. 

“The south” stumbling the last part, “Kings Landing to be specific.” 

His eyes fell over her, she had hair white as snow, but her eyes were nothing he'd never seen before. “Can you tell me where I am? and how I got here Daenerys? I was sleeping and now I am here.” Jon waved his hand around.

He watched her look around almost hesitating to say where they were. “It’s called the Weirwood net, though I am not sure how you got here.” 

“That makes two of us since I don’t know what that means, or how I got here either.” He replied. 

Apart from him wanted to wake from this weird dream, the wolf kept his eyes firmly on him. 

“How do I leave? Is there someone else here with you that can help me? I am not sure if this is a dream.” 

“I live here with my guardians I told you before and my uncle’s presence.” She replied looking at him with concern, wondering if she spoke too much to the strange boy. 

“Come, I will take you to one of my guardians, he probably summoned you here.” Dany wondered if this boy was supposed to be her new guardian.

They walked in silence for what felt like an hour to Jon. “How did you end up here? if you don’t mind me asking?” 

“My uncle brought me here for my protection.” She told him as he kept his eyes on her while she walked in front of him. 

“Will your uncle be able to take me back south? Are we near Winterfell?” 

Turning to face him, she had a puzzled look on her face. “This part of the Weirwood net is beyond the wall, it’s where I live.” She smiled. 

_This must be a dream, _Jon thought to himself,_ there was no way this was beyond the wall, even if she told him they were in the Weirwood net. Whatever that meant,_ Jon thought once more. 

“You don’t seem to be from one of the Mountain clans in the North, or look like one.” 

“I've never met one or know much of them, to be honest.” She replied. 

Jon was frustrated now, as he yelled at her. “How can you live beyond the wall and not know anything about the North? Are you jesting me?” 

Jon noticed the look of confusion on her features, as her gaze fell over him, her weird eyes widened like she wanted to say something rude. 

Her orbs looked like blue stars, but her hair was similar to people in his family. But where their hair was silver-blond. This girl who stood before him had moonglow hair, like that Myrish song he loved. So white it matched perfectly with her eyes. 

_Don't think about it,_ he warned himself. 

“I assure you; I don’t know what you are talking about, nor ever seen one. I told you, I don’t know how you got here, you don’t belong here.” She shouted back as the stars in her eyes fluttered becoming dark like midnight before him. 

Gulping Jon begged. “Then send me back then, I don’t want to be here either.” 

“The Raven will know what to do.” She assured him. 

_ Raven? _Jon thought to himself. W_hat does a bird have to do with helping him get out of this nightmare?_

“What about your uncle? Can’t he help me leave? Instead of you asking a bird?”

_ Once I’m awake, I will need to talk to Aerion and Viserys, about this dream. Baelor is too young to talk about such things to. _Jon thought to himself. 

“My guardians have to summon my uncle’s presence; the Raven will know what to do though.” 

“Where are your parents? You keep saying uncle, do you not have a father?” 

“He’s dead, my uncle killed him.” She replied as her gaze fell over towards the distance she clenched her fists. 

Before Jon could say anything else, she spoke up glaring at him. “You talk a lot, and it’s taking longer to reach my home, if you keep talking to me and have me stop to explain every time, it will take longer for you to leave. Is that not what you want Jon?" 

He wanted to argue with her, call her a word his mother had told him was not polite for boys to call girls. But he also wanted to leave this place, and wake up, so he ended up biting his tongue. 

They walked for another few minutes until they came upon a small cavern covered by snow, where the biggest Weirwood tree Jon had ever seen stood tall next to a lake with water so clear it glistened. This seemed odd to Jon since it wasn’t frozen over, even though everything around them including the other trees had snow. 

Suddenly Jon felt a hand on his that sent a shock through his body, as he shivered under her touch. “Come we’re here, this way.” Jon followed as she pulled his arm leading him inside. 

Looking around as they walked, the first thing Jon noticed was how damp it was and how the roots from the trees above buried itself deep within the cavern, as she led him down a narrow path that led them deeper underground. Where he heard songs being a song in an opening to his right, in a tongue he had never heard before. As he stopped to walk over and see. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Dany protested. “They will introduce themselves when they are ready to meet you.” 

Turning back to her Jon asked, “I’ve never heard that tongue before, what is it?” 

“It’s the ancient tongue, they are rejoicing for your arrival.” She replied. 

Before Jon could ask another question, she said, “come, he’s expecting us it seems.” 

They walked down the narrow path for a few more minutes until they reached the bottom of the cavern, where Jon saw a man that looked like a corpse laid upon a throne of Weirwood branches entwined within him. 

Jon jumped when the corpse began to talk to him. “Welcome my prince, we have been expecting you for over a thousand years.” 

He was both puzzled and troubled by what the man was saying to him, as he shook his head. _This is madness. _

“I don’t understand, I just want to wake up so I can be with my family.” Jon blurted out. 

“Fright not, you will leave soon, but first you must drink from the waters of the lake outside to cure your ailing body.” 

Jon looked at the man, wondering, how he knew he was ill, and how was he able to summon him here? He would need to find out. 

“How did you summon me here?” 

Before Jon could utter another word he found himself outside once again, but this time the girl was not with him and the man who was nestled within the Weirwood throne, no longer had branches within his body. Now he looked like a man around five and seventy, with milk-white skin, white hair, and eyes that were red, next to one of his eyes stood a birthmark. 

The man had the features of the great Targaryen bastard Brynden Rivers, Jon thought to himself, wondering if he was right.

Even though it would be impossible, since Brynden disappeared beyond the wall over a hundred years ago, never to be seen. 

“Who are you?” Jon asked. 

“I go by many names my prince; I am sure you already know who I am.” 

“Brynden Rivers?" Jon asked as he whispered his name. 

Brynden smiled as he spoke. “I am sure you have many questions on how I survived beyond the wall, but that is not the reason why I summoned you here.” 

Just then, Jon noticed a flock of ravens flying around them, as he watched one land on Bloodraven’s shoulder, the rest Jon noticed sat atop the many Weirwood trees, as the ravens squawked. 

“How did you do that?” Jon asked. 

The man laughed at his young kin, at how intrigued the boy was to learn. “I will explain, but first you must drink from the waters, it will heal you from what ails you. It will also awaken your powers” 

“What powers?” Jon asked, realizing nothing about this dream felt right. 

“You will see,” Bloodraven replied. “Now drink!” 

Kneeling in the snow, Jon looked at his reflection in the water as he placed both hands in the water bringing it to his lips, as he swallowed, realizing it tasted like no other water he’d ever drunk before. 

Looking up at all the ravens as they squawked, Jon started to worry, wondering if he would ever see his family again. 

“Now we flyboy.” 

“But I don’t have my drag--.” Before Jon could utter another word, he was air bond, but instead flying on his dragon Silverwing. Jon noticed he had black wings. He was a raven flying above the northern sky where no one has been in over a thousand years. 

Looking over at all the other ravens, Jon noticed the one that flew closer to him was larger than the rest and had a third eye, that blinked at him at times. 

They had flown for what felt like hours, flying further and further North, as Jon noticed a grey mist below them. “What is that?” He asked. 

“Something evil that has laid dormant for over a thousand years, until your birth my prince.” 

_What does this have to do with me? _Jon asked himself confused. “I don’t understand?" 

“You will in due time, but for now we must head back.” The Raven replied. 

They had remained silent while they flew back south, far away from the grey mist until he felt his conscience reenter his body, as he took a deep breath. He felt weak inside as he relaxed next to a tree gripping it tightly so he wouldn’t fall over in the water. 

“Don’t worry my prince, you will get used to it soon.” 

“I don’t understand, how was I able to do that?” Jon asked. 

“It’s called skin-changing or warning, where you enter the mind of another animal.”

He could see the confused look on the boy's face. “Don’t worry, the girl will help you with learning how to control it.” 

Jon wanted to ask the man another question but was cut short when the man began speaking again. 

“Tell me what do you know of the Great Other?” 

Jon felt ashamed of not listening to the stories his grandfather Rickard spoke about the last time he was at Winterfell. 

“I don’t know much about it, no one in the south talks about it. Everyone believes it’s just something people in the North make up to scare away others from going beyond the wall.” 

He could see the tense look on Bloodraven’s face, as Jon felt the earth beneath his feet begin to shake, as everything around him started spinning at a fast rate. “What’s happening?” Jon shouted, but the man said nothing while Jon closed his eyes and gripped on to the tree tighter. 

When the shaking finally stopped Jon opened his eyes and noticed the tree, he held unto was no longer there, as he fell to the ground. 

It was now dark with no moon or stars in the sky. There was no snow anywhere to be seen all around them was lush with greenery. 

“Why is it dark?” Jon asked. 

Jon watched as Bloodraven began walking as he followed behind wanting to know where they were. He could tell it wasn’t night since there were no stars or moon in the sky. 

“Where are we? and where is the sun?” Jon asked confused, as he looked at the man who had a smile on his face. 

“We’re over a thousand years into the past, when the first men first arrived here from Essos, in their pursuit after the Bloodstone Emperor and his army who fled to Westeros, after he was overthrown by the light-bringer. 

“I don’t understand. What light-bringer?” 

“I will now tell you a tale, for you to understand why there is no sun in the sky and why it is dark.” 

Jon stood still as the man began to tell a tale from a thousand years ago. 

“Around 1500 BC in the Great Empire of Yi Ti and empress rose to power after her father the Opal Emperor. 

She was known as the Amethyst Empress, who was beloved by her people. Except by her jealous brother the Bloodstone Emperor who was too consumed with power and killed his sister and usurped her crown. 

After which he took a tiger wife for his bride, casting down the gods of Yi Ti, only to worship a black stone that fell from the sky.

Those who opposed him were enslaved and tortured when the Emperor worked his dark magic on them, and necromancy on those who died, in his wish to make them stronger soldiers for his army. The unlucky ones however were feasted upon alive.” 

Jon gulped at what Bloodraven said, as he started shaking his head in disbelief. “Is that why it’s dark out?” 

“No, this is what happened during the long night, when the Maiden of Light turned her back upon the world and the Lion of Night brought forth the long night, after a brother’s betrayal and lust for power.” 

“How was he defeated then ser?” 

“He was never defeated, my prince he became something else due to the magic that flows in the North still.” 

“But that is a conversation for another time. Now it is time for you to leave, speak none of this to anyone until the right time. Until we meet again my prince, I must bid you farewell for now.” 

Jon looked at the man as he placed his hand on his arm. ‘It’s time for you to wake now.” 

** _ Kings Landing _ **

Jon inhaled deeply as he saw his father, slumped over the chair next to him, while maester Ebrose slept in a chair on the other side snoring.

As his eyes fluttered to get a better look around to make sure he was in his chamber, Jon croaked, “father?” 

Rhaegar’s eyes fell open as he blinked at his son, the sleeping maester jumped out of the chair opposite his bed, reaching for Jon’s hand checking his pulse to see if it was normal then his head to see if the fever had gone down. 

Jon watched the concerned look in his father’s indigo eyes that brightened when the grand-maester nodded his approval. 

“It seems all your son needed was for you to sing to him to bring his fever down my king.” The maester smiled. “I will leave you both for a few minutes, to give you some privacy.” 

As the maester walked out Jon’s father stood and sat next to him bringing his son into a hug, as he kissed the temple of his forehead. “You gave us a fright son.” Jon could feel the tears on his skin from the tears his father was shedding as he hugged him tighter. 


	2. Long Forgotten Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be a time jump

It's been three moons since that night he met Bloodraven and Daenerys. Jon was sitting in bed wondering if it was all a dream. 

Yet it felt real to him. 

_W_as _ _ it a __dragon dream or wolf’s _ _ dream?__

_Or maybe it was just a dream and nothing more._

He prayed under the Weirwood tree his father had the servant’s plant in the garden, after he wed his mother, so she could have somewhere to pray to the old gods. 

He'd been going there daily under the watchful eye of ser Oswell to pray to the old gods, begging them, to not let it be Targaryen madness that had taken ahold of his mind like his grandfather, one mad king was enough for the people of Westeros.

Yawning, Jon slipped under the covers of his furs with thoughts of a certain girl with moonglow hair and eyes that looked like stars as he slipped into a restless sleep. 

He didn’t know how long he'd been sleeping, as he heard the sound of birds chirping around him. 

Opening his eyes, Jon found himself laid next to a green pine tree, he stood taking in his surroundings. 

Gone was the snowy landscapes from the last time he woke to a dream like this. 

Looking around Jon wondered if the girl would appear once more to tell him where he was. Last time they were beyond the wall, this time he wasn’t quite sure where he was.

_Maybe Bloodraven will be my guide today? _ He wondered to himself, as he began walking around taking in the different animals around him. 

Some he knew personally from going hunting in the Godswood with his father and the kings-guards. 

He didn’t know how long he was walking for when he came across a small stream, where a Weirwood tree stood. Jon saw a woman standing next to a man. They both looked to be arguing with each other. 

Walking closer towards them, Jon wondered if either could see him, so far it didn’t appear like they could the closer he got, as he stopped to look upon them from behind a tree.

The woman had moonglow hair like the girl he met those many moons ago, except her orbs were white like stars and not blue stars.

The man was tall with dark brown hair, but instead of having white star orbs like the woman, he bore dark grey eyes. 

_Stark eyes._ Jon thought about his northern family then. Wondering if this man was a Stark.

“They can’t see you.” Turning Jon saw the girl, as she eased off the Weirwood tree and walked towards where he hid. A small thin smile around her lips.

“Do you know who they are?” He asked her, as he moved from behind the tree. 

Dany smiled, pointing towards the man first. “His name was Neferion, or the last hero, to those who know him as Azor Ahai in Essos.” 

Jon nodded his head, recalling the many red priests who spoke fondly of the last hero in Kings Landing. Though at times they preached about doom and gloom. If the great other came once again to enslave the masses. 

Most thought of them as fanatics, preaching the words of the long night, and about the prophesized prince who would usher in the dawn. 

Not wanting to dwell on it any longer. Jon asked her about the other person there. 

“And the woman?” Jon asked, as he saw sadness on the girl’s features. 

“Many knew her as the lady with the monkey’s tail,” Dany answered, her voice just above a whisper. It was as if the girl was about to share a secret with him.

Jon frowned. “She as no tail, that makes no sense Daenerys.” 

She only giggled, which made him smile. “No of course not.” Dany quickly explained. “When she was younger her dragon often clung on the back of her garment which looked like a tail.” 

Jon was surprised at the mention of the woman having a dragon before he could inquire about the dragon Daenerys began speaking once more. 

“Her name was Veyara, before she became known as something else, something more sinister.” 

“They both came to these lands over a thousand years ago, to rid the world of the Bloodstone Emperor.” 

Jon stood still recalling the fear that took over his body, when he read about the Bloodstone Emperor and how he came to power, by killing his sister and usurping her crown. 

Not wanting to think on that any longer, he decided to ask her something else. “Do you know what they’re arguing about?” 

Dany took a deep breath as she turned towards Jon. “Neferion is asking her to stay back.” 

“He loves her?” Jon asked. 

“He does.” She replied. “But it’s complicated. “Neferion already had a wife and two sons.” 

Jon frowned. “Does that mean he was cheating on his wife with her?” 

Dany shook her head. “Neferion wife died long before he met Veyara.” 

“Then what’s the problem, if they both love each other?” 

Jon watched as Daenerys went closer to the two, as he followed behind her. “Are you going to answer my question Daenerys? Or just keep walking away from me?” 

She turned to look back at him. “He didn’t want to get involved with another woman after he killed the mother of his children Nissa Nissa, by stabbing her in the heart to forge his sword light-bringer.” 

Jon stood still, not wanting to believe what Daenerys just told him. 

“Why would he even do that? That was his wife, the mother of his children.” Jon found himself yelling. 

“Because he felt he had to back then, for the sake of everyone, his wife understood this and was willing to sacrifice herself for the greater good at least that's what they both thought.” 

“Greater good?” Jon hissed at that. “How can it had been for the greater good if the great other didn’t die?” 

She paused then recalling something her uncle shared with her. 

“These lands were once filled with magic; it is more potent the further North you go. When the Blood Emperor finally fell, he became something else, and escaped further North, beyond where the wall is.” 

“How did he manage to?” Jon asked. 

“Blood magic, the Bloodstone Emperor was very fond of necromancy and studied it as a boy.” 

Not wanting to continue this conversation any longer, she beckoned him to follow her. 

“You’re going to miss out on what I wanted to show you if you stand there the entire time Jon.” She teased as Jon looked at her with confusion in his eyes. 

“I don’t think I can stomach it if you plan to show me Neferion, plunging his sword into that woman.” Jon cringed as he turned to look once more at the beautiful woman who kinda resembled Daenerys, due to their eyes and hair. 

Dany shook her head. “No it’s something else.” She took his hand leading him away from the two who were still arguing. 

“Look over there Jon.” 

Jon watched where her finger was pointing towards, where he saw a silver dragon with peach colored wings nuzzled between two pine trees. 

“It’s beautiful” he whispered. “Who’s dragon is it?” 

“It’s Veyara’s dragon.” She whispered back as both watched the dragon’s orange eye’s opened wide, gazing towards the two. 

It slowly got up and moved towards them. 

“Wait the dragon can see us? I thought you said nothing here can see us Daenerys?” Jon barked. 

Daenerys smiled, noticing how scared Jon became. In truth, she didn't blame him. Dragons were unpredictable, especially to those they did not know.

“Dragons are mythical beings Jon; I am sure your father as taught you all about dragons.” 

_ Not dragons that are found in _ _ Weirwood __nets. _Jon wanted to say but instead bit his tongue. 

He watched as the Daenerys cooed next to the dragon, as the dragon purred back at her.

Curiosity got the best of him, as he asked. “Can I touch the dragon? Will the dragon allow me to?”

She nodded as Jon walked closer towards the dragon touching its scales, noticing instead of it being warm to his touch, like his dragon Silverwing. This dragon was cold to his touch.

“How come it’s cold to my touch?” 

“It’s an ice dragon, Jon.” Running her hand next to his, she asked. “How do you think the wall got built?” 

“The knowledge of the wall had been lost for generations.” He replied. “Many say it was built by the first men and giants.” He watched as Daenerys laughed at what he just told her, only causing him to frown miserably at her. He wasn't a joke. Yet so far since knowing Daenerys. All the girl seemed to do was laugh at most of his questions. 

“Do you really think giants and the first men could build something so high Jon Targaryen?” 

“I guess you’re right.” He replied as the dragon took one last look at both of them before walking back towards where they found it. Jon smiled thinking of his own dragon, as the ice dragon laid its head back down to rest. He would introduce Daenerys to Silverwing if she wanted to meet him.

“If you want, I can show you my dragon Silverwing, if you can por-” Before Jon could finish, he noticed they were back in Kings Landing, standing outside the Dragonpit. 

"You’re going to have to teach me how to do that also Daenerys.” 

“I can, but it takes years to master.” 

Jon frowned, Daenerys looked to be around the same age as he was. “Aren’t we the same age? Surely it didn’t take you that long to learn how to transport us around different timelines?” 

“No.” She replied, “We aren’t the same age.” 

Noticing the sad look that fell upon her features as they both walked towards where his dragon slept in the Dragonpit. 

Before they arrived where his dragon was kept. Jon decided to show her the other dragons that slept there. 

In all there were eight dragons there, belonging to his grandmother, father, and brothers. The other three had no riders. The one his uncle Viserys bonded with, he took with him to Essos.

When they finally arrived where his dragon slept, he watched Daenerys slam the torch she held into the ground. 

“He’s beautiful Jon.” She replied as she brushed her hand against Silverwing’s silver-white and orange scales. 

Jon didn’t know how long they both sat next to the sleeping dragon. But he knew there was a question he was needing to ask of her, as he turned towards her. “Dany can I ask you a question?” 

She blushed at him. "I like the way you say Dany. It's sweet."

“Do you like it?” he asked, while she nodded back yes. 

“It can be my nickname for you also," Jon replied.

They both smiled as he noticed how relaxed her mood become next to him. It was now or never.

“How old are you really? You say you’re older than I am but, you don’t look like you are.” 

Noticing her smile fade, Jon wanted to kick himself. “It’s a long story, I don’t want to scare you.” She protested. 

“You can tell me anything, I promise you I won’t be scared.” He offered taking her small hands in his.

“The woman you saw earlier, she’s my mother.” Dany blurted out, looking into his eyes, waiting for a response.

“That’s impossi---” 

She shushed him then, “please allow me to finish.” 

“Neferion had gone off after the Bloodstone Emperor after he asked her to build and secure the wall. After waiting over a year for his return, she and the children of the forest set off to find them. Sadly, the Bloodstone Emperor found her, killing her dragon Roxais and turning my mother into another of his slaves with black magic.” 

Before she could continue Jon got up, letting go of her hand. “Does that mean the last hero was your father?” _Or worse the Bloodstone Emperor?_ He wanted to ask. But wasn't sure he'd like her answer.

Dany shook her head, “I told you, my uncle killed my father.” Looking towards the North she exhaled. “Neferion only came to these new lands with both his sons, who were five and ten and three and ten. He left them south of the wall, in what is now known as Winterfell.” 

Jon was even more confused. “Then who is your father? How did he meet your mother?” 

“My father was a fool.” She replied her eyes once more fell on his. Jon could’ve sworn her eyes became the same color of her wolf’s eyes. 

“My father was the thirteenth lord commander of the Night's Watch, he fell in love with a woman, he and his men were chasing after beyond the wall for many moons and made her his wife and named her his queen and he her king."

“I've never heard this story before.” 

She could see how confused he became in the dim torchlight. 

Sighing then at what she knew she would have to tell him. "That’s because all records of the thirteenth lord commander and his men were wiped from the records of the Night's Watch by my uncle after he found out what my father had been doing at the Nightfort.” 

“Thirteenth lord commander?" he replied in a low voice trying to figure what she was telling him. "What was he doing Dany that caused all records, to be destroyed?” 

Realizing then that Jon had still not caught on, she shuffled away from him, willing herself not to cry at the thought of losing Jon's friendship. “He was sacrificing his sons to the great other and enslaved his men at the Nightfort.” 

Everything she spoke of just confused his ten-year-old brain even more. Trying to wrap is mind around it all. “Who was your uncle at the time? if you don’t mind me asking” 

She paused as she lowered her voice to a whisper “Brandon the Breaker.” 

She could see the shocked expression on Jon’s features as he began to babble. “Are you saying’ you’re a Stark?” 

“I am” she replied confidently. 

“But, Brandon the breaker, died at Castle Black over a thousand years ago Dany that doesn't make any sense.” He protested

Suddenly the realization of her age washed over Jon. “Are you trying to tell me you were born over a thousand years ago?” 

“I am, and my uncle didn’t die at Castle Black, he imprisoned my mother and took me beyond the wall to be safe with the children of the forest help.” 

“Is that why you said your uncle was also known as the Raven?” 

“He was the first Raven, the children gifted him these powers for his deeds in killing my father.” 

“Did they also gift you immortality?” 

“No,." She replied a sad look fell over her once more as she turned away from him again not wanting him to see her. "I was born with it.” 

Not wanting to dwell any longer, on her uncle, he decided to ask what happened to her mother.

“Why didn't your uncle kill your mother also?” 

“Why would you say such a thing, Jon?” 

“Why would I not? she was just as evil as your father, that makes no sense, why would they kill your father and spare your mother?” 

Dany turned towards him wondering if he didn't listen to anything she had told him earlier. Did he also think her evil?

Jon could see the anger that took over her features, the stars within her eyes growing dark, as she got up pushing him away from her yelling. “Why would you want them to kill her? She was under the Blood Emperor’s control. She’s the reason there even is a wall to protect the realms of men. The children spared her for her deeds and locked her away from the Emperor’s grasp after he became the great other.” 

“I’m sorry Dany, I wasn’t thinking.” He pleaded as he grasped her hand trying to calm her down. 

It took a while before she calmed down, after apologizing to her numerous times. 

“It’s ok, you’re the only person I’ve ever shared this secret with.” 

“I don’t understand what you mean by that Dany?” 

“It means your blood is special Jon, that’s the reason you can see me, apart from the children and different Raven’s over the years, I’ve met.” 

“Does, that mean I will become the next Raven?” 

She shook her head once again, as he felt her hand rub against his cheeks. “No, you’re destined for something else. Your cousin Bran will be the next Raven, not you.” 

Before he could ask her anything else, he watched as her head turned towards the Red Keep where a smile crept over her features. 

"Jon, you need to wake up.” 

Before he could ask her why, she touched him against his shoulder, as his eyes popped open to the sound of screams and footsteps running outside his door. 

Rushing to put his breeches and boots on, Jon ran out of the room where he was met by Ser Oswell. 

“Where are you off to?” He asked as Jon looked towards the direction where the screams were coming from. 

“Why is my mother screaming? He asked. 

The knight laughed, “women always scream when they are bringing life into the world. I’m surprised you didn’t hear her five hours ago when she started.” 

He did not realize he had been asleep for that long as he began running down the hall where the knight caught up next to him. 

“I don’t think your father would appreciate you being out of bed my prince.” 

“Then let him be the one to tell me so good ser.” 

When Jon arrived at his parent's chambers, he saw his grandmother trying to comfort his father, he looked as though he had been pacing Maegor’s Holdfast the entire night.

“Father, grandmother,” Jon spoke then which caused both to look up at him, as he saw the frown on his father's face. 

“Why are you not in bed Jon?” 

“I heard the screaming and came to see.” 

His grandmother beckoned him closer. “Come my dragon-wolf, let’s get you back to bed.” 

“I’d like to stay grandmother.” Jon pleaded.

He noticed his grandmother look back at his father, “she is almost about to have the babe Rhaegar, you should let Jon stay till then.” 

His father nodded as his grandmother led him to one of the benches outside his parent’s door. 

After an hour, Jon fell back asleep in his grandmother’s lap, when he awoke again it was to his father’s voice whispering in his ear. 

“Jon wake up” 

“It’s too early father.” 

Rhaegar chuckled, “this is why little princes shouldn’t stay up late Jon.” 

His eyes were still closed when he answered his father, “I’m almost elven father.” Jon replied as he yawned slowly opening his eyes realization washed over him. 

“Mother!” 

His father took his hand, “would you like to meet you sisters Jon?” 

“Sisters?” Jon sprung up from where he laid his head down, noticing his grandmother was no longer there. 

“Come and meet the princesses, your sisters Jon.” 

He took his father’s hand once more as he was led inside the room where he saw his mother holding a babe in her arms, while his grandmother sat in a chair next to her cooing over the new addition to their family. 

Jon looked at both his sisters, with a huge grin on his face, unlike his brothers, his sisters had dark-brown wisps of hair and grey eyes like his mother, while both his younger brothers were born with silver hair like his father, except Aerion eyes were indigo like their father, and Baelor's grey like their mother, while Jon's eyes were so dark grey many swore they were dark indigo depending how light reflected on them.

“Have you named them already mother? Jon asked as his father walked over towards them with the other babe his grandmother was holding. 

“No, we haven’t as yet.” His mother replied as she finished feeding one of his sisters in exchange for the other. 

“Did you still want to name them pup?” 

He smiled, recalling the promise his mother made when she told him, he would be able to name the babe she was carrying. 

“Will I be able to name both or one?” he noticed the look on his mother’s face as she looked at his father. 

“We did promise him Rhaegar, even though we thought it was one babe.” 

“Please father, mother promised.” Jon pleaded.

“Ok fine, we will allow you to name both, but remember these are your sisters Jon, pick something special.” 

Jon thought then, he didn’t know many names he liked, as a thought came to mind for their names. 

“I’ve got it he replied, he looked at the babe his father held in his arms, "Daenys” he whispered, turning towards the other babe who was fussing in his mother’s grasp, “Naerys.” _ For the girl, who had become his friend. _

“Those are worthy names.” His father proclaimed. 

“Both were honorable Targaryen women.” His grandmother added. 

_ I wasn’t thinking of them, _ Jon wanted to say but instead smiled as his mother cooed at Naerys repeating the name in her northern accent. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you guys think of this story so far, I know its not for everyone, but I wanted to ty something different


	3. No Love Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update this fic.

It was the week of his eighteenth name day, lords and ladies from all major houses of Westeros were now in the capital to celebrate Jon Targaryen’s name day. Even his mother’s family from the North had also made the long journey south which took a month, since they travel by sea, along with Wynafryd Manderly, who was there to represent her house, while her sister Wylla stayed back at White Harbor. Due to his brother Aerion, who led the girl on.

His uncle Brandon and wife Catelyn traveled from Winterfell with their three children, Sansa who was the oldest, then Bran and Rickon.

Where they gifted him an albino dire-wolf with red ruby eyes. He would need to show Dany his dire-wolf. Let her know, he also now had one.

“My father found the dire-wolf next to Winterfell's Weirwood tree,” Sansa whispered to him as she handed him the dire-wolf. 

Jon took one look at the wolf and fell in love with it instantly, as he ran his hand over the wolf’s white fur coating against his hand, as he turned and looked into the wolf’s red ruby eyes. 

“Thank you, Sansa,” Jon replied as he took the small cub from his cousin’s hand. 

Only to look over at his uncle’s wife Catelyn watching both his and Sansa's interaction.

_It's never gonna happen._ Jon told himself as Catelyn's lips curled into a smile.

*****

His uncle Ned and wife Ashara arrived a sennight after, with their children Robb who was a year older than Jon, also in tow was his mischievous little cousin Arya, who he was sure would get into nothing but trouble with his twin sisters Daenys and Nareys. They gifted him a new saddle for his dragon Silverwing. As his cousin Robb gave him a slap across the arm, telling him to not act so stunned at the gift. 

Jon was saddened that his uncle Benjen decided to stay back in Winterfell. T_here must always be a Stark in Winterfell, _his northern family would always mumble whenever they got together in the south.

Jon guessed that there must always be a prince at Dragonstone. His father had told him the day before, that he would be a man in the next few days, and it was time for him to take up the seat of his family's ancestral home of Dragonstone, hold his court with his vassals there. _“__Take a wife__,” _his father whispered. 

He laughed then at that thought. 

Between the rumors that circulated throughout the seven kingdoms about his sexual preference. To the rumors that claimed he and his sworn shield Loras Tyrell had intimate relations. 

Jon was not sure, how the lords could think he preferred another male in his bed when they were on the other hand forcing their daughters his way. 

Both his parents had refused many lords and ladies an audience with them, avoiding any betrothal requests. 

Often telling the lords, they married for love, and they wanted all five of their children to marry the same. 

The bolder ones like lady Olenna used different tactics, Jon had lost count over the years the number of times he would find Margaery Tyrell in his room, sitting by the hearth waiting for him to come back to his chambers. 

Sighing to himself then, _ maybe going to Dragonstone wasn’t such a bad idea_, even though he would miss his parents, grandmother, siblings and even his uncle Viserys who was once the hand of the king. 

“Jon, Jon? are you even listening pup?” 

Jon looked up then to see the concerned look on his mother’s features, while his twin sisters snickered away over their meal. 

“I’m fine, just a little sore!” Jon answered. Causing his mother to look at him with concern

His brother Aerion however chuckled. “What can you possibly be sore from brother? It's not like you do anything with your cock!” 

Baelor spits the cup of watered wine he was drinking all over the table, as his father and grandmother shot Aerion a threatening look. 

“We do not speak like that when we gather for mealtime Aerion, you know better!” his mother warned noticing the twins look back and forth before whispering to each other.

Jon rose from where he sat. “His younger brother was always a cunt at times, and Jon feared Baelor would probably end up just as bad.

“Jon where are you going?” his father asked, as he got up from his chair. 

“I’m no longer hungry” Jon replied as he watched his father stand then. 

“Everyone leave us, except you Aerion! I need to talk with you both.” 

Already he could tell his father was not in a good mood.

Jon sighed then as he sat back down across from his brother. "This was not how he wanted to spend his morning, he would rather, have a go with his brother in the training yard, or wait until his name day tourney, where he would surely knock Aerion off his horse, so he could eat dirt for all to see.

“I don’t know what’s going on with you both, you used to be close growing up.” 

Jon snorted, surely his father could not be serious with his assumption, he and Aerion have never been close. He was night and Aerion was day, never can they ever coexist together in the same place. 

Jon was even sure Aerion was the one who started the rumor about him being a sword swallower and having relations with Loras, since they both were always together, no matter the time of day. 

_ Could the same not be said for my father and his sworn shield ser Arthur? _

_ “_Now Aerion one day your brother shall be king, it is best for you to have a good relationship with him. I and Viserys were never close, but you and Jon are close in age. You need to stick together or we shall fall apart and our great house will be no more. I am sure you both have seen how close your Stark relatives are to each other.” 

“We’re not Starks father, we are the blood of dragons” Aerion yelled. He hated it when his father compared him to a Stark.

Jon huffed then at the stupidity of his brother. 

“Do you have something to say to that Jon? You will be leaving for Dragonstone soon enough, how would you handle what your brother as said?” 

“I would tell him that he was wrong. Yes, we are dragons, but we are wolves also.” 

Aerion sneered then. “I look nothing like our northern cousins, you might pick up for them often because you look like one!” 

“Enough!” Rhaegar yelled as he slammed his fist on the marble table. 

“Aerion never let me or your mother, ever hear you say something like that ever again. You might look like a dragon prince, but it takes more than looks to be a dragon. You might not look like a Stark, but the blood of the first men runs through your veins just as your hot dragon blood. Maybe you need to seek out your Stark side more often so the blood of Winter kings can temper your heat.” 

With that Jon watched as his father got up and walked out the room with Arthur following right behind. 

“You liked that, didn’t you? Always our parent’s favorite” Aerion glared as Jon stood back up to leave. 

“Fuck off Aerion, I have no time for your games.” 

Jon could hear his brother’s sly remark as he went to leave the room. “I will be fucking off trust me on that, especially with all the ladies who are now in the castle waiting to be fucked by a Targaryen prince. Such a pity you don’t enjoy the comfort of a woman being under or above you dear brother.” Aerion mocked while laughing.

_I will leave for Dragonstone after my name day. _ Jon made his mind up then, he was tired of all the rumors and games people played in Kings Landing, everyone was out for themselves, no matter who got hurt or killed. 

* * *

“Seven hells Jon, what’s gotten into you? Robb yelled as he dropped his sparing sword on the ground. 

Jon shot his cousin an apologetic smile. “Shit, I’m sorry Robb, I let Aerion get into my head once more, and took out all my frustration on you!” 

His cousin Robb looked over then at Aerion who was busy speaking with Arianne Martell instead of sparing with Baelor who also seemed caught up in a conversation with Myrcella Baratheon. 

“You think I have any chance with any of them Jon?” 

Jon looked over in the direction where Robb’s gaze was, “you don’t want to talk to Arianne.” 

“Why not? You think I’m not good enough for her?” Robb asked. 

“I never said that plus I doubt you’d want to stick your cock into her since both Viserys and Aerion have already.” 

Robb sighed then. “What I wouldn’t give for a ride from her or her sand snake cousins. What about Myrcella?” 

Jon looked at the Baratheon girl with striking green eyes, “she’s ok if you can get past her mother.” 

Jon wiped the sweat from his brow, “I think she likes Baelor a whole lot. But Aerion is trying to also sleep with her.”_ Like every other young lady. _

Robb looked over at the other young ladies then, who were too shy to come and talk to any of the princes. 

“Fuck, don’t look now but Margaery Tyrell is walking over here right now.” 

Jon frowned then. He didn’t know why after all this time; the young lady would still not take a hint that there would never be anything between them. 

“Hello, prince Jon.” 

Jon watched then as Margaery, curtsied before him. 

“Hello to you also my lady. How can I help you?” 

“I wanted to see if maybe you’d like to go for a walk?” 

Jon could see the smirk on Robb’s face as both Aerion and Baelor started making their way over towards them. 

“Lady Margaery.” Jon watched as both his brothers began speaking with Tyrell girl. 

“Prince Aerion, prince Baelor” She addressed them back as Aerion took her hand in his placing a chaste kiss, as Jon watched the way his violet eyes sparkled in the sunlight. 

Jon then looked to where both Arianne and Myrcella were standing, only to see frowns on their faces. 

This was a good time for him to leave the training yard as he noticed Wynafryd Manderly slowly approaching. 

Fuck, he needed to leave now, out of all the young ladies, Wynafryd was the most annoying out of them all. 

Jon gave Robb the sign that they were leaving as both left his brothers to deal with all these women. 

* * *

“I don’t know how you do it, cousin, so many fine ladies practically throwing themselves at you for the picking, and yet you leave them in the dust each time.” 

Jon only frowned at his cousin. “Be my guest, I am sure there is someone here willing to be your wife, there’s a reason so many lords are also here in Kings Landing. They’re also seeking a wife.” 

Robb slapped Jon on the arms to get his full attention, “you’re telling me not one of these women has caught your attention?” 

Jon’s mind then raced to the young northern beauty with moonglow hair and the sweetest smile he had ever seen before, even if she was older than everyone, he knew combined, as he smiled. It still didn't change what he felt for her, since he turned fourteen. The friendship they had soon turned to love for him. Though he didn't know if she felt the same about him.

Often he imagined Dany as his queen ruling over the seven kingdoms with him.

“Jon?” Robb slapped him once more, “are you even listening to me? What are you smiling about?” 

Shaking his head. “I hear you, but all these young ladies you see are only after one thing, their chance at being the queen of the Seven Kingdoms, my marriage would be based on lies and misery, if I took one for my future wife and queen.” 

Robb laughed, “does that mean you’re willing to lose the joust to either, Aerion or Baelor?” 

Jon clenched his jaw, “I will never allow Aerion to beat me, so he has something else to rub in my face.” 

Robb shook his head at his best friend and cousin. “You do realize, you’re going to have to crown someone the queen of love and beauty? Whoever you crown will be the envy of the Seven Kingdom, the future king crowning his future queen.” Robb chuckled. 

Jon took in everything his cousin was saying, he’d be damned if allowed Aerion to win. Maybe he would let Baelor, but not the other. 

“Maybe I’ll just crown your sister,” Jon smirked. Knowing how pissed every lady would be.

Robb burst out laughing, “Arya would just rip that floral crown apart and throw it back towards you while screaming, I’m not a lady!”   


Jon couldn’t help the smile that appeared on his face, imagining his little cousin doing that, for all the other ladies to see.

“I can just imagine all the ladies watching it also.” Jon chuckled, as he reached and picked up his dire-wolf off the floor. 

‘Are you full boy?” Jon giggled as his wolf started licking his tongue against his hand. 

“You give Ghost more attention than you give any of the women present in the Red Keep Jon.” 

“Can you blame me, Robb? when you finally leave to go back North with your family, and everything has quieted down, Ghost will be the only one here for me, especially once I leave for Dragonstone with Silverwing.” 

“You know you can always come North, and stay with us, it’s not like it will take longer for you to fly back to Kings Landing if your family needs you.” 

“I would like that, maybe that will be the only way I can get away from all these southern women, they would be too scared to venture North.” 

Robb smirked, “you’re right the only women you would have to be annoyed with are the northern ladies, who didn’t venture south.” 

Laying his head along the wall then, Robb laughed recalling the last time Jon came North for his name day that was held at Winterfell. “Jon, you remember when you came North for my seventeenth name day? 

“How can I forget. That’s the day you wanted us to go visit that brothel in Wintertown with uncle Brandon’s ward Theon Greyjoy. Fuck, I dislike that know it all cunt.” 

“I’m sure you know he hates you also.” Robb chuckled. “I can still recall my mother and aunt Cat finding out." 

“Speak for yourself Robb, I wasn’t going to go with you, no matter how much Theon teased me about not knowing where to put it.” 

Robb laughed as he poured himself another fill of Arbor Gold. “This may not be a proper northern drink, but at least it goes down easier than Dornish Red before swallowing it all down. 

“Get some rest Jon, I’ll see you in the morning on the tourney grounds, I’ll be the northern fool trying to balance a lance while riding a horse.” Robb laughed as Jon watched him leave. 

Sighing to himself then, he should also get some rest, the first rounds begin tomorrow. 

* * *

“Wake up my prince.” Dany chuckled as she watched the way Jon’s eyes fluttered trying to a just in the darkness. 

“Dany?” Jon croaked as he lifted his head from his feather pillows. “Where have you been? You haven't visited me in two moons” He blurted out, wanting her to know, how torturing it was not to see her.

“Oh?” Dany replied as she cleared her throat, “were you mad?” 

_Of course, I _ _ am __mad. _ He wanted to tell her, but she was here now, and that was all that mattered to him. As a frown appeared on his face. “Where were you?” 

_ I missed you a lot,_ he wanted to tell her.

“I had an important mission to go on.” She replied back, keeping her answers short and to the point.

_“_What sort of mission did you have to go on, that kept you away from me for so long?”

Jon wanted to kick himself then for being so forward with her. He would not blame her if she decided to leave once more and not return for a while. 

_ Others take me if she does._

There was an awkward silence between the two. Before she spoke.

“Did you like the gift I sent you?” She asked with excitement in her voice. 

“What gift Dany? I never received anything from you, in case you’ve forgotten, I haven’t seen you in two moons!” 

She took one of his pillows, only to hit him over the head with it. 

“The dire-wolf that’s sleeping by your fireplace is what I gifted to you for your name day silly.” 

“My cousin gave me that Dany, not you.” 

She rose off his bed, as he gripped her hand, willing her to stay. “Please don’t leave, you only just got here.” 

“And yet you don’t believe me that I searched the entire North to find you the perfect gift. How else do you think your uncle was able to find you such a unique gift? Dire-wolves are only located North of the wall.” 

He let go of her hand, as he came off the bed, only to hug her tightly, taking in her scent of snow and pine trees. “I’m sorry I didn’t know you did that for me.” 

“Well I did” she chuckled against his chest. 

_ This feels good, she fits perfectly in my arms. _

“Do you like him?” 

“I don’t like him.” 

Dany tried pushing Jon away then, but he only gripped her tighter. 

“Let me finish woman, I don’t like him, I love him. Thank you!” 

He let go of her then as they both sat on the edge of the bed. 

“How come, you’re sleeping so early?” She asked.

Jon stretched, “tomorrow begins the preliminary for the jousting. I wanted to go to bed early.” 

“I don’t know how you can sleep so early with all that is going on for your name day.” 

Jon exhaled, “it’s not what you think, I would rather just have a quiet name day celebration with my family instead of all these people.” 

“It would be nice if you were here also” 

She laughed, “you’d want me here? I was sure you’d be too busy with so many ladies in their fancy dresses vying for affection.” 

_Only if it's you Dany..._

“They aren’t here for me, they’re here for a crown.” 

Dany got an idea then. “We should go spy on them through the Weirwood net, we can see what each of them has been saying since they got here. Now, who would you like to start with my prince?” 

“You can’t be serious Dany.” 

“Oh, trust me, I am very serious.” She teased.

The first and only timeline they went to observe, was the one with Olenna Tyrell, both her granddaughter and Jon’s sworn shield were there.” 

“I told you grandmother; I can’t let Margaery inside of Jon’s room while he’s sleeping.” 

His grandmother hissed, I told you how I managed to marry your grandfather.” 

“You mean how you tricked him?” Loras sneered, “I will not allow you to do the same to Jon, I’m his sworn shield.” 

Jon watched then as Margaery swayed across the room to stand next to her brother, “are you only telling us this because you want Jon for yourself? You said it yourself, Jon doesn’t prefer the company of a man in his sheets.” 

“I don’t care what you are grandmother have to say, I will not disrespect the crown prince for your silly notion about becoming queen. Even if father and grandmother believe you should be.” Jon watched then as Loras left the room slamming the door behind him. 

“I guess you will have to try harder my dear, or I have to find a servant willing to let you in his room.” 

Dany turned to Jon, she could see the frustration on his features. 

“I’m sorry Jon, I didn’t realize it.” 

He took her hand. “Let’s go, I don’t wish to see any more. It will all be the same, all these ladies here, aren't here for me like I told you.” 

They ended up just going back to his room, then as Jon sat in quiet. 

“You need to cheer up.” 

“How can I Dany? These people aren’t here for me. It’s all a game to them. And the worse part is if I decide to let my brother win the jousting event for my name day tourney, he’s going to use it against me. But if I win it, I will have to crown one of these ladies, since my mother objected to me gifting it to her or anyone else in the Royal family.” 

I should leave you to sleep then, we can’t have you falling asleep on your horse tomorrow only to get knocked off, now can we?” 

“No, I supposed we can’t.” Jon chuckled 

“Will you come and visit me tomorrow night?” He asked.

“I’m not sure, I might if I get here on time.” She replied.

Jon was too tired then to listen to what she was telling him. “Night Dany.” 

“Night Jon,” she whispered as she left him. 

* * *

“He did, but he’s going through a lot it seems right now.” 

“Of course he is, unlike his other siblings, Jon as it worse being the crown prince comes with a lot of responsibilities.” 

“That’s not what I meant. The women in the capital are horrible, it seems they are all after one thing.” 

“To be Jon's queen!” Brynden finished what Dany wanted to say. 

“Yes!” she replied as she took a seat next to a trunk by the Weirwood bark. 

“It was the same when I was in the capital, it will never change, whether a queen or king sits the iron throne.” 

“I want to go and see him Brynden, to cheer him up. Please don't try to tell me not to.” 

Her guardian took a seat next to her. “I knew this day would eventually come after you ventured near Winterfell just to release Jon’s gift.” 

“I don’t see why I can’t?” Dany muttered.

“How would you explain your features that look Valyrian Dany?" 

“I could say, I’m from Lys or Volantis.” Dany put her hands across her chest then. 

“It won’t work Dany, your eyes are unlike any out there.” 

Dany frowned. “So because I have blue stars for orbs, I should stay here and hideaway? Some in Jon’s family has different shades of purple eyes.” 

Brynden got up. “I’m not going to win this argument, am I?” 

Dany got up also, “no you will not, my mind has been made up.” 

“Just make sure you keep your ice-dragon hidden. If you leave now, you might make it in time for Jon’s name day celebration” 

She hugged Bryden then, as she ran to collect a few things for her trip. 

“Dany, Brynden called out. “Your dire-wolf stays here. That would be hard to explain with so many Starks present at Kings Landing.” 

“I will” she replied as she left. 

Brynden took a breath. “I know you don’t think it’s a good idea to send her off.” 

Leaf came from behind the rock she was leaning against. “There’s no telling what will happen to her the further south she ventures, the only reason nothing happened to her was that Winterfell is still in the North. 

“Well, we won’t know until she leaves, at least I didn’t sense her mother the closer she got to Winterfell.” 

“The wards for her prison make it impossible for her to sense her daughter or the great other.” 

“You should give her gold for her trip and maybe your family's ancestral blade.” 

With that Leaf left Brynden’s side, she would need to cast a protection ward on Daenerys before she left. 

* * *

It was the last day of jousting which so happened to be his name day after his parents came to visit him that morning. He barred the door after, not wanting anyone else to see him until later on the tourney grounds. 

He hadn’t seen Dany since she came to visit him two nights ago and now he was wondering if she would return to him that night after his name-day feast. _ Of, course she will. _He willed himself to believe that. 

Now he just needed to get through this day, as a knock came to the door, “it’s time to leave my prince.” 

“I’ll be right there Loras” Jon shouted back as he took one last look over his armor. 

His armor was that of Targaryen Dragonlord’s, but he did not feel that way. 

Another knock came once more, as Jon reached for his helm, as he exited out his chambers. 

“Took you long enough.” Loras chuckled. 

Jon gave him a look which only made his sworn shield straighten his face. 

“I’m sorry,” Loras replied, as Jon burst out laughing. 

“Don’t be, I was only fucking with you, now let's go, I plan on making Aerion eat dirt.” 

* * *

She kept her head down the entire time, she’s been south, only arriving early that morning as her dark grey cloak swayed in the light wind. She was on a mission, she needed to find Jon’s tent to let him know she was there, also she needed to deliver the gift Brynden gave her to gift Jon for his name day. 

A smile ran across her face, as she recalled what Bryden told her about tourneys. 

There were so many tents she thought she would not find Jon in time. 

She was already tired from flying all the way south on her dragon Nexus without stopping. 

_I should probably ask where the Targaryen tent is? _she thought to herself, only to change her mind after. 

Both Jon and Brynden warned her about the people who lived in King's Landing. 

It took almost an hour before she noticed the tent with the three-headed dragons. 

Please let him still be there, and not Aerion. Dany knew she could at least deal with his other brother Baelor. 

Walking closer towards the tent, she saw Jon’s sworn shield walking out. 

“Thank the Gods,” Dany whispered as she looked around her then to make sure no one was watching her as she heard two people arguing inside. 

“I don’t see why you won’t take it." The female's voice hissed angrily.

“Because I don’t want it Margaery, now please leave me alone.” 

Jon turned around as Margaery, was leaving, only to see a figure he was sure was female just by her petite frame. 

Margaery turned to the hooded figure as she growled. “Don’t bother wasting your time asking him to wear your favor because he is refusing every female that comes to see him.” 

Margaery turned and took one last look at Jon before leaving. “You don’t know what you’re missing my prince.” 

Jon frowned, as Margaery left only to notice the hooded figure still standing there. “I am sure you heard her. So, don’t even bother wasting your time to ask me to wear your favor.” 

Dany wanted to burst out laughing as she removed her cloak from over her head. “Happy name day Jon!” 

Jon’s eyes opened widely, as he walked over towards her in a few steps. 

“Am I dreaming?” Jon asked as he was mesmerized at seeing Dany here in Kings Landing. 

She punched him then on the arm, as Jon winced, “I told you I would be busy." 

“You did,” he smiled. “But I didn’t realize you would be busy coming here. Are you really here? 

“Yes, I’m really here stupid,” she replied as she hit him once more on the arm to prove her point. 

“Easy Dany, I have to go out there and perform, I can’t have you hurting me before I defeat my brother and the others.” 

She laughed, which only caused Jon’s heart to flutter as he tried catching his breath. 

“I brought you another gift.” 

“Gods Dany, Ghost was good enough of a gift from you.” 

“It’s not from me, it’s from Brynden, he thought it fit to gift back Darksister to House Targaryen.” 

"Now hold your hand out," she said handing him the cloth she held in her hands, as he unwrapped the dark grey valyrian sword with ruby-encrusted as he gripped the handle. 

"Do you know how long this sword has been missing along with Blackfyre?” 

“Bryden had it and thought it best to gift it to you. I can get you back Blackfyre if you want me to.” 

Jon placed the sword on the table as he engulfed Dany in a tight hug. “You don't have to Dany. You have no idea how much this means to me and my family to at least have one of house Targaryen's ancestral blades back.” He smiled as he placed a kiss on her cheek. 

Turning away after willing himself not to look at her in case she was mad or disturbed by him being so forward with her. 

When he noticed her reaching for something, he turned to face her once more. 

“Jon, would you wear this as my favor?” 

He was speechless eagerly taking the cloth from Dany’s hand. 

“I will. ” He grinned once more as they both heard someone calling Jon from the outside. 

“I have to go now; will you stay to watch the tourney?” 

“I came all this way south to watch you make Aerion eat dirt.” She whispered to him softly not wanting the man outside to hear.

"You should put your hood back on, can't have everyone drooling over you now can I?"

"Is this your way of courting me?" Dany laughed nervously staring into his dark grey eyes waiting for a reply.

Yes... Jon wanted to say until he heard Arthur's voice call out once more...“You can stand alongside where the riders come and go, it’s the best spot to watch, even better than the royal box.” 

Jon took Dany’s hand as they made their way towards ser Arthur outside his tent. 

“Prince Jon,” Arthur said, taking note of how tightly his prince gripped onto the hands of the person that was hidden away under the dark grey cloak standing close beside him. Did the boy finally find himself a woman?

“Arthur” Jon replied, “do you mind keeping an eye on Daen----, I mean Dany for me?” 

“I will just make sure you don’t hurt your brother too much when you meet and unseat him from his horse.” 

Jon only chuckled, “I can’t say I will or won’t” he then placed a kiss on Dany’s hand before leaving her, to make his way towards a blond-haired boy holding a black horse, who she figured was his squire.

“I will see you once everything is over Dany,” Jon whispered. Before turning back to Arthur. "Take good care of her."

The kings-guard only nodded. "Make sure to take care of Edric from the other squares."

Jon nodded, knowing how most squires were already jealous, he picked Arthur's nephew, over those. Who asked way before Jon became a knight at fifteen.

Arthur watched Jon walk off from them before turning his attention to the tiny mysterious figure. “Shall we?” Arthur asked hearing a northern accent coming from the hooded figure. 

While they walked Arthur tried his best to make small talk with the girl but only received mumbled answers, seeming more interested in the tourney.

There were only four more riders, left as the tourney went on, Jon and his two other brothers had already cleared, along with Loras Tyrell. 

“Jon’s up next” Arthur whispered. 

Dany held her breath watching Jon go up against his younger brother Baelor which didn't warrant her concern she noted since it took but two exchanges for Jon finally unseating his brother. Which only seemed to piss Aerion off from where she was standing watching him from across the tourney ground. 

Arthur sighed watching Aerion push his younger brother to the side, most likely arguing that Jon beat him. 

They waited once more for the grounds to be swept over, Aerion was up next and would be going up against one of the last remaining Tyrell brothers since Garlan was unseated earlier by Jon. 

Her gaze fell on the golden rose of Highgarden who was cheering for her brother Loras loudly. 

Dany looked around, she could tell many of the spectators were there from The Reach to cheer on their knight of flowers. 

Unlike Jon and Baelor’s match, this one between Loras and Aerion was intense, already seven rounds which resulted in four broken lances for Aerion and three for ser Loras. 

Already she could feel her heart racing as both men sped upcoming at each other in a blur, as she shut her eyes, willing herself not to watch. When she finally opened it, to the sounds of screams. She saw ser Loras lying face down on the dirt, as Arthur left her side to go look since Loras was a member of the kings-guard. 

When she looked over at Aerion, she wanted nothing more than to wipe that smug look off his face as he removed his helm. 

She then observed Jon, who looked as if he wanted nothing more than to pound his younger brother. 

Until his eyes fell back on her, which only made him soften, as he turned to walk away. 

She was sure after the break, and the maester’s making sure see Loras was ok, the tourney would begin once more. 

Though the tourney did not resume until an hour later, as the gold rose of Highgarden, took her seat once more next to her grandmother and other family members. 

Dany turned from looking at Margaery as both Aerion and Jon came out on their horses. 

The first round resulted in a draw, as both riders took back to their respected sides. 

She looked over towards the royal box that was directly in front of where she stood and could see the concerned look on both Jon’s parents' and grandmother's faces.

Both riders were on their third go when it seemed as though Jon was about to fall from his saddle, as Dany gripped the rope tighter. 

“Don’t worry about Jon, he’s a strong jouster,” Arthur assured her, as he kept his eyes focused on both Targaryen princes. 

Dany was the opposite; she was too concerned about Jon’s safety. 

Both riders were going once more, as Dany watched Jon feign right only to feign left at the last moment as she watched Aerion fall flat on his ass, only to get back up, kicking the dirt where he stood as he removed his helm giving his brother a bitter look. 

She expected Jon to smirk then at his brother, but instead, he just turned taking his helmet off, handing it to his squire, as he rode towards the royal box waving his hand at the crowd cheering him on. 

Dany watched queen Lyanna who had not smiled once since she got there finally smile when she placed the crown on Jon’s lance. Her son nodded then to his mother, as he turned his black horse around, where she saw many ladies smiling at him, no doubt wanting to be crowned the queen of love and beauty. 

She watched as he made his way past Margaery Tyrell as the lady frowned at Jon. 

Then Dany saw his eyes then locked on her, as he trotted closer towards her, she could see then the many looks of lords and ladies whose eyes stopped focusing on Jon but instead focused on her. 

“It seems our prince is headed towards you, my lady.” Arthur smiled as Dany watched Jon then use his lance to hand her a crown of red, white, and yellow flowers, as he smiled at her. 

Feeling relieved that her head was covered, masking her features, surely, she would not want Jon to see the effect he had on her, since Dany was sure her entire face was probably flushed red. 

So focused on Jon, Dany didn’t realize the figure that came up next to her as she noticed the frown on Jon’s facial features as he slid down his black horse.

Dany only managed to turn then as someone pulled the cloak off her head as everyone around them gasped. 

When she looked at Arthur the man had a shocked expression on his face, as she turned to see who it was that removed her cloak, only to see the look of shock on Aerion’s facial features before his face softened as a blush crept up over his neckline. 

Before Dany could say something since she knew there was no way for her to slap a royal prince, even if that said prince was an ass. 

She saw a blur as Jon’s fist went right for Aerion’s face. As both brothers, started fisting on each other and rolling in the dirt. To the shock of everyone gathered there watching both rolling in the dirt beating on each other. 

The king was next to her. “Arthur take her to the castle.” 

Dany watched in horror as Jon rolled on top of his brother, punching him all over, as he yelled at Aerion, “Never ever touch her, ever again as long as you live.” 

Three kings-guards then pulled both brothers apart, as Arthur took her hand in his. “Cover yourself, my lady, you don’t want any of these vultures seeing the beauty that has captured their crown prince’s heart.” 

Dany said nothing then as she let Arthur lead her towards two horses that were already waiting, as he helped her into the saddle. Dany looked back once more, as she and Arthur rode off towards the Red Keep. 

Arthur took one last look at the young lady, wondering where in the North such beauty had been hiding. 


	4. Rhaegar

Tensions were high in the Royal section of the tourney; his mother kept her eyes keenly on Aerion while his wife gripped his hand tightly. Even his good-brothers and their wives looked uncomfortable at the jousting between his sons. He could tell Lya wanted nothing more than for everything to be over, as her eyes darted between their two sons. He tried soothing her hand in his, placing a kiss in her dark-brown curls. 

Her grip still remained as her face flustered every time the boys went again to unseat the other. 

She was scared for the joust between Aerion and Baelor, but never did she grip him this tightly when they jousted. 

“Rhaegar I can’t watch our sons destroy each other. You need to end this now!” She pleaded with him, as he looked in her stormy grey eyes. 

She knew this was something, he could not deny his sons. They needed to work their issues out. 

_It will all work out,_ he wanted to say, but could not say the words out loud. He did not know if he believed it himself! 

He tried to reassure her, “Lya this is the best way for them to let out their pent-up aggression against each other.” He offered her a small smile that she did not return. 

Instead Lya gave him a look that Rhaegar knew all too well, s_ top feeding me horseshit, I don’t want it! _

He turned back then just as both his sons, went towards each other once more. 

Jon was riding with ease and confidence, while Aerion just seemed to want to prove a point. 

He wondered what happened to his sweet boys. His sons who only had each other to play with as they ran around the Red Keep. 

Their laughter’s throughout the castle and throne room, always brought him back to what mattered in life. 

No matter how stressful his day was. Jon and Aerion were there, waiting for him at the end of the day, to melt away his stress, after a long day with his council. 

Until Baelor came along four years later. That’s when things seemed to change between his sons. 

_ Was there always animosity between the two? _

“Father? Are you listening to me?” his little girl Naerys was talking to him now. 

_ Wh__y were girls so easier than boys? _

So far, his eight-year-old twin daughters gave him no trouble, like his two older sons. 

They were both his little princesses who he often spoiled with sweets, whenever his wife wasn’t looking. 

“Are Jon and Aerion going to kill each other?” 

Rhaegar didn’t know how to truly answer his daughter’s question without lying to her. “No sweetling, this is just how jousting works.” 

His wife hissed then. 

He turned back just in time for their next go around, when he saw Jon feign sides to confuse Aerion. 

Rhaegar smiled, recalling a time long ago when he used that technique against ser Barristan un horsing him. 

Cheers went out for the crown prince, as everyone stood.

His silver-haired son was on the ground then, until he stumped off, while Jon removed his helmet, letting his dark brown curls roam freely, as he made his way towards the royal box. 

_ Who _ _ does Jon plan to _ _ crown? _

Rhaegar looked at all the ladies trying to get his son’s attention. But Jon kept his head straight towards his mother. His wife made it clear that if any of her son’s won neither would be naming a family member the queen of love and beauty. 

_ “All these young ladies came here to win a chance at being crowned the queen of love and beauty. To be the envy of Westeros.” _She told them. 

His son Aerion had no problem crowning someone that was not family, but Jon seemed to pale. 

He understood why Jon was nervous about crowning someone. He was the crown prince and to any young lady and her family, it would seem, they had a chance at claiming to be his. Even if it was a lie! 

He watched as Jon rode by all the ladies who were trying to garner his attention, only for their smiles to turn to frowns, as Jon rode towards where Arthur stood next to a small cloaked figure. 

Rhaegar was puzzled wondering who the young lady was, since she hid under her cloak. 

When he saw Jon handing the crown to the small hooded figure. 

He became intrigued, as he saw what looked like pale hands reach up to accept the crown. 

He was fixated on wanting to know who the person was, until his wife slapped him on the shoulder trying to get his attention, where he saw Aerion making his way towards where Jon sat atop his deserter. 

_ What are you doing son? Please don’t make a scene here. _

What Rhaegar saw next was Aerion pulling the cloak off the hooded young lady, as gasps went around the tourney grounds. 

“They're going to kill each other.” Lyanna screamed within that moment everything seemed like a blur as he watched Jon jump off his horse with his fist to Aerion’s face, as both his sons started fighting. 

“Do something Rhaegar” his mother hissed. “They’re acting like animals and not princes.” 

He was out his seat then, ser Oswell and ser Barristan were right behind him. While Gerold stayed behind with the other guards to protect the rest of the royal family. 

Rhaegar could just imagine what the lords and ladies were saying amongst themselves as they watched to two princes rumble with each other in dirt and grass. 

His indigo eyes then flashed at the young lady, she seemed pale and at a loss for words. 

As she watched the fight between the two brothers. 

The girl had Valyrian features, but her eyes, no those were different from any he’s ever seen. 

Quickly he turned to Arthur, “take her to the Red Keep!” 

There was nothing worse than rumors spreading across the seven kingdoms, of two princes fighting over a young lady. The songs the bards would sing around taverns and castles. Rhaegar could just imagine it all, as he could feel his head spin. 

  
“Pull them apart and take them to the Red Keep.” He pointed to Barristan then, while Oswell pulled Jon off Aerion. 

He looked around and all he could see was everyone staring at him. 

Some were even staring and whispering amongst themselves. He could imagine what they were saying. 

_ A king who can’t even control his children _. 

************************************************************************************* 

He was overlooking Kings Landing when his sons were led into his private solar. 

Not bothering to look at either, they didn’t deserve his attention. He was too ashamed in truth to look at his heir and spare. 

“I’m sorry father. I don’t know what I was thinking” Jon replied as he kept his head down waiting for his father to say something, his brother did the opposite, he kept his eye on their father’s back. 

He knew what he did was wrong, he should’ve never stooped down to Aerion’s level. But all he saw then was red. His wolf blood could not control the blood of the dragon in that moment. 

There was silence for a few moments before his father spoke. 

“You know” Rhaegar started only to stop himself. He would need a clear head to say what he wanted. 

“When you both came into this world it was one of the happiest moments in my life. You Jon were born in the early morning just after the sun came up over Kings landing. I had a son, and heir, I told myself when you were placed in my arms, as I touched the soft tuffs of your dark-brown hair. You were all Lyanna except you had a mixture of our eyes.” 

“And you Aerion, you came a year and half later in the middle of the night, you had all my features. I could finally say to your mother, that she had a son that looked like her, and I had a son who looked like me. But that was then.” 

Rhaegar tried to control his emotions but it only seemed as though he was failing. “Now all I feel is shame and embarrassment at what you both did in front of everyone.” 

Aerion made to say something until his father silenced him, finally turning to look at the two. 

“Was I a bad father for you both to embarrass me in front of all the lords and ladies of the seven kingdoms? Not to mention those who traveled from Essos? Am I to be a laughing stock? A king who can’t control his two sons?” 

Rhaegar gripped his hands on the chair next to him, the decision he would be making was hard on him, but for the sake of the realm and his younger children it had to be done. He did not want the same for Baelor, Daenys or her twin sister Naerys. 

“It pains me to say this, but it seems I will have to pull you both a part just to have some peace.” 

He looked at his eldest,“Jon you will be leaving tonight for Drangonstone, once the feast is over!” 

Rhaegar then noticed Aerion’s smirk, “don’t be too happy Aerion, you’re leaving for Winterfell once your uncle Brandon is ready to leave.” 

He could see the hurt on the boy who looked so much like him, but it had to be done. 

Rhaegar turned from them, not wanting them to see the hurt they caused him “you both can leave now!” 

Jon waited for Aerion to leave the room first, he needed to ask his father a question. “Where’s Dany?” 

_ So, she as a name. _

His father turned, offering a small smile, “she’s probably with your mother and grandmother.” 

Jon bowed before his father. 

As Rhaegar watched his eldest stalk out the room, clearly on a mission to go locate the young lady. 

His thoughts went back to that said girl, where was she from? How did she meet his son? Why didn’t he know of her, surely a young woman with her beauty and Valyrian features could not hide in Kings landing for so long? And what was with her majestic eyes? Never in his life had he seen eyes like hers. 

He would need to wait until later at the feast to talk with her. He was sure either Lya or his mother were probably with her at this moment. 

They would want to offer their apologies for the way his sons behaved. Maybe he wouldn’t wait until later to talk with her. Maybe he could join either his wife or mother in talking to the young lady. He still needed to know who she was and where she came from. 

He was pulled from his reverie when Arthur came in. 

“My king” his sworn shield approached him. 

“Is the young lady settled in and ok?” Arthur could hear the concern in Rhaegar’s under tone. 

“She is, I left her with your wife and mother.” 

Rhaegar turned to face back the window once more, he already could tell there was something that was bothering Arthur. “You might as well tell me what is bothering you, old friend.” 

Arthur laughed at that as he ran his right hand down his face, “I’m not much older than you Rhae.” 

Rhaegar turned towards Arthur in a fit of laughs at his sworn shield’s jest. 

He needed this.

“And yet you fair and look younger than I do. My sons are basically draining my life force with their antics.” 

Arthur only nodded in agreement, Rhaegar looked older than a man his age is supposed to look. 

“Have you decided what to do with them? He knew Rhaegar and Lyanna had been discussing what to do with the two princes.” 

“I have, I will be sending Jon right away to Dragonstone after tonight’s feast and celebration. It’s time he started acting like a man. Hold his own court. See what it means in having others trust your decisions.” 

Arthur knew this day would come, but it did not make it any easier for him “I take it I will be sailing for Drangonstone right away?” 

“No, you will stay until after the feast, Jon would only be mad if you weren't there.” 

“And what of Aerion?” Arthur could see guilt on Rhaegar’s expression. 

“He will be leaving for Winterfell, once Brandon and Catelyn are ready to travel back north with their children.” 

Arthur shook his head in disbelief, “do you think it wise Rhae? Aerion has always been difficult.” Arthur stopped talking when he saw how confused Rhaegar became. 

_ He doesn’t know! _

_ “ _Aerion as always been.” Arthur stopped himself trying to figure the right words to say, until Oswell said it for him. 

“Difficult.” 

Arthur nodded his appreciation to ser Oswell, who had remained quiet the entire time guarding his king. 

_ “ _Are you saying Aerion is jealous of Jon, Arthur?” 

Arthur could see the surprise look on his king’s face, telling him to continue with what he needed to say. 

“Jealous no. Aerion just feels from what I have observed of the young prince over the years, self-entitled. I don’t think he sees his brother as the rightful king, since Jon looks nothing like the prior Targaryen kings who sat the iron throne.” 

Rhaegar only seemed to pale at what he was being told. His brother Viserys came to mind. He had sent his brother off to Essos a few years ago.

Arthur stopped himself before saying the rest, “Am I allowed to speak freely my king?” 

“You are Arthur.” 

_H_e could hear Oswell chuckling in the background. Before Arthur continued. 

“Aerion is an entitled spoiled brat!” What he wanted to say was cunt. But he held respect for his king not to disrespect his son in that manner. “I also don’t think you should send the prince to Winterfell, he would just cause chaos in the north. You know how he feels about his northern side of the family. He thinks himself all Valyrian, and not blood of the first men also.” 

Rhaegar seemed unfazed by his warning. 

_ “ _Winter is upon us friend, I doubt Aerion would cause that much chaos.” 

Arthur wanted to point out there were other ways, especially with a cousin with hair red as flames. 

Rhaegar could sense what Arthur was eluding to say.

“You need not worry about Sansa Stark. She will be remaining at court once Brandon and Catelyn return north with the others.” 

_ Good. _ Arthur thought. 

Rhaegar stilled then, “is there anything else you feel I should know? As Baelor done anything that you need to discuss with me also?” 

“No, so far your quietest son as given no trouble.” 

Rhaegar smiled at that, Baelor was so similar to him, a perfect mixture of both him and Lya. He had Lyanna’s eyes, but his hair, not to mention he always saw the best in others. 

He turned back to Arthur, ‘if it’s not Baelor, then what troubles you?” 

“It’s about the young lady.” 

Rhaegar raced in front of Arthur then, “what of her? did you learn anything?” 

_ “ _She hasn’t spoken much to me, but that’s not what alarms me.” 

“What is it then, speak so I know if this young lady is a threat to my son.” 

“I don’t know if she’s a threat.” Arthur answered honestly. 

“Then what is it then? tell me Arthur.” Rhaegar yelled at his friend. 

Arthur looked away still trying to put the puzzle pieces of this young lady together. 

“Speak Arthur the suspense is causing me to become light headed.” 

“I find it odd, that the girl sounds northern with Valyrian features, surely someone in the north would know of such a girl.” 

Rhaegar was taken aback, his first thought had been that the girl must have been from Lys, but with Arthur pointing out she sounded northern he became alarmed. 

“Take me to her at once, I will need to have a conversation with her also.” 


	5. Hidden Family Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not betaed, so expect errors, will fix it later.

Some families pass down family heirlooms such has weapons, jewelry, or their likeness to their children. But house Stark passed family secrets to each generation born into the great Northern house. They were after all blood of the first men, ancient kings of winter, their blood allowed them to handle the harsh weather of the cold better than any other Northern house. 

But it seems some secrets could not remain hidden for long; _they__ always find __their__ way out eventually. _

She knew who the girl was the moment she entered the room with her good-mother, while Arthur stood guard over her, until he left to go seek her husband out, she was sure the man would tell everything he had observed so far of the young woman. _Young woman?_ Lyanna had to shrug that thought away. 

Daenerys was neither young nor old, she could take on any appearance she wanted, whether she wanted to seem like the young girl that was freed from the grasp of her parents or the young woman before her now. 

The magic the girl held dormant within her would always need to be hidden away, especially from those such has the red priests of Volantis, or the maesters of the Citadel who would no doubt want to experiment on the young woman, or those who seek out new magic, or in Daenerys case old magic. 

Never did Lyanna Stark, queen of the seven kingdoms expect her family’s secret to find its way south of the wall, only to be seated right in front of her, as her husband's mother asked if the girl was of Valyrian descent and if there were others like her in the North.

Lyanna had to laugh to herself at Rhaella's assessment while the girl told her no, her family were not of Od Valyria. Which she knew her good-mother did not believe, as she kept pressing her on with more questions on who her parents were and what house she belonged to. 

_S__h__e’s not of Valyrian decent,_ Lyanna wanted to scream, but had to hold her tongue. How does one explain the young woman before them was not Valyrian but blood of the first men and descendent from an ancient bloodline all but lost to their world? 

Then her good-mother started asking about the girl’s eyes and how odd it was that both her orbs were blue and looked like stars. _In winter we must protect ourselves l__ook after one another._

That was a secret Lyanna could not sit back and let her good mother probe Daenerys on. “Would you mind if I spoke to her alone?” 

Lyanna could tell Rhaella was not too happy, but instead of pushing it any further or saying anything to her good daughter, she only waved off the insult and stepped outside but not before offering the girl another glance along with a smile. 

“Why are you here and not beyond the wall where you belong Daenerys? How do you know Jon?” Lyanna was never one to mince words, she always spoke what it was that came to mind especially when it came to her or family. 

Lyanna sat and listened while Dany explained the first time, she met her son by accident and how they became friends over the years. She even told her about the dire-wolf her brother found in the woods that Daenerys left there for her son’s nameday. 

By the end Lyanna got up and walked towards the window, overlooking the city, “I am glad the raven helped to heal my son, old gods only knew how I wondered how Jon healed so fast after that night. The boy was up and moving by the next day like nothing happened.” Lyanna stared into the girls’ starry blue eyes “you know you can’t stay here right? Questions will be asked you know this right Daenerys?” 

Lyanna sighed trying to word what she needed to say to Daenerys without upsetting the girl. “Daenerys many lords and ladies along with their daughters are in the capital trying their best to shove their daughters in my son’s direction. With Jon crowning you the queen of love and beauty there is no telling how much information certain lords and ladies are trying to learn about you, or what they may attempt to try and hurt you.” _Especially the queen of __thorn__._ Lyanna wanted to add. 

Dany dropped her shoulders already feeling defeated in that moment, all she wanted was to see Jon and finally spend time with him on his nameday. “I understand. I will leave right away and return to The North your grace, never to return again.” 

Before Dany could say anything else Lyanna cut her off, “that’s not what I meant, and knowing Jon he would never forgive us.” Lyanna wrapped her hands around her waist. “What I’m advising you is to not stay in the capital too long, these people are all vipers, questions will be asked on who you are. Questions I am sure you wouldn’t want Jon having to answer while getting into fights for you.” 

A wicked smile crept over Lyanna recalling how Jon protected Dany from his brother. 

Aerion was also her son, but sometimes the boy needed to be taken down some. She already knew the things the boy spoke when he thought no one was in an ear shot of hearing._ How could her son be disgusted of his northern heritage while only accepting his Valyrian side?_ not even her baby boy Baelor acted the way Aerion did. But then again, Aerion did refer to Baelor has a mutt, since his eyes were grey like hers and not indigo like his or his father. 

“Lya can I come in?” 

She could hear her husband knocking, “what does he want?” Lyanna asked no one out loud. Turning back at Daenerys, Lyanna began whispering, “say nothing of what we spoke of here, Rhaegar might be my husband, but he is still a king, and lord protector of the realm. Let me do most of the talking if I can’t get him to leave with me.” 

She walked over towards the door opening it after a few seconds of staring at the handle. She noticed Jon was also there standing next to his father, it seemed her good-mother gave up on waiting and decided to leave. Speaking to no one specific Lyanna asked “what is it?” 

“I came to speak with the young woman Lya.” Her husband was straightening himself in that moment, trying not to falter under his wife’s gaze. He came here to do his duty, he needed to question the young woman.

She then looked at Jon, while walking out the room, she could see both Arthur and Oswell standing off to the side, while Barristan still remained a few doors down, _ good, _she thought, at least he didn’t get to hear anything she said to Dany. The man would've surely run to his king with what he heard. 

“We should let Jon have a word with Daenerys, I am sure he has been waiting here longer than you have.” Before Rhaegar could object she raised her hand, “I already spoke to her, there is no other reason for you to go questioning the poor young woman Rhaegar, at least allow Jon to speak with her before she takes her rest. I am sure she’ll need it for Jon’s nameday feast later.” 

Lyanna looked over at Jon giving him the ok to enter, has his father tried objecting before his mother took his hand in hers, “let’s go Rhaegar, I’m going to need you to come and help me with tonight’s festivities.” 

Rhaegar looked behind him, watching his son enter the room the young woman he needed to speak with was in as his wife dragged him down the hall, “are you sure you need me Lya?” 

“Yes’ I need you Rhaegar, stop worrying after Jon” She didn’t know if she believed the words that were leaving her lips either. What she needed was to speak with her brothers to let them know Daenerys was here and not beyond the wall. 

* * *

Jon entered the room where he found Dany sitting down, his heart skipped a beat for a moment as he observed her from behind. He still could not believe she was here in the capital with him and not in his dreams where they normally communicated with his other. Taking another step inside while closing the door behind as he saw Arthur take up his position at the door. Jon wondered why he was still here and not with his father. But figured maybe his father told him to stay outside the door to gather information on Dany by listening to whatever words were said in the room. 

“Dany?” 

She turned to face him giving him a small smile that reached her beautiful eyes, “It seems coming here as caused quite the commotion.” Easing herself against the cushioned chair, “maybe coming here was a bad idea.” 

Jon took two steps until he was kneeling next to her, “don’t say that, I am glad you’re here.” He picked both her hands up squeezing them in his grasp, “I’m happy you’re here with me finally in the flesh and not in my dreams Dany.” He wanted to say more, but he wasn’t a bleeding poet or a bard who could sing and express his feelings to the person he had been in love with since he was four and ten. 

Her smiled brightened, “are you truly happy that I am here Jon? Leaf did not want me to come said it would be a risk and now your mother has told me questions would be asked since I am here.” She left out the things his mother had said to her, she did not want Jon to become concerned for her safety. 

“Well I am glad you came, and I could care less what anyone thinks of you Dany or what information they try to find out especially when there is none.” 

Before he could continue Dany stopped him, “your mother knows who I am.” 

Jon made to say something to her, she knew he wanted to know how his mother knew about her. 

“I didn’t know your family still shared the secret of my birth, I thought they only concerned themselves and shared the secret of my mother who is still imprisoned deep inside Winterfell’s crypts.” 

Jon gulped in that moment wondering if his mother would be against him wanting Dany to be his wife. He would give it all up for her. His brother Aerion could finally have what he wanted, long as he had Dany. “I don’t care what my mother thinks.” He put her hands to his lips placing a kiss on them, wondering if he could tell her those three words, he’s been wanting to tell her for years. 

Looking back at her, he could see her orbs were no longer blue but a soft white that made the stars in her eyes glimmer. 

Seven hells he was weak under whatever spell she had cast on him, “I don’t want you to go, come with me to my nameday feast tonight, I leave after for Dragonstone, come with me, you don’t have to go back North, there will be no one to bother us on Dragonstone.” 

He stood there kneeling still while waiting for her to answer him. 

“I brought something to wear to the feast, but nothing to stay any longer Jon.” 

“I will buy you clothes.” Jon blurted out while gripping her hands tighter in his. “Just please stay with me Dany.” 

She didn’t know what took over her as whatever Jon’s body was emanating from within him was causing hers to tingle with joy. _ This can work, we can work. Leaf and _ _ Bloodraven _ _ be dammed. I will make us work. _ Dany told herself. 

Jon stood then, “did you leave your items back at the tent? I will make sure to have my squire bring your things to this this room for you to get ready for tonight’s feast.” He smiled at her once more before leaving. “I will see you later.” 

Jon opened the door to find Arthur still standing there, he turned back to Dany in that moment, “Arthur will escort you to the feast tonight.” There was no way he would leave Dany alone to find her way towards the great hall of the Red Keep especially with so many at the Red Keep, many of who he was sure would try to hurt her, call her competition for their daughters. 

* * *

“By the old gods, what do you mean she’s here Lya? If anyone finds out about any of our family’s secret, do you know what could or will happen to our family?” Brandon threw himself against the tree in the Kingswood. His sister had sent both he and Ned word she needed to meet with them in secret. At first, he thought maybe it had to do with Aerion traveling North since his good-brother had spoken to him before his sister’s message reached him of wanting to speak with both he and Ned. 

He looked at his brother in that moment, Ned looked both pale and at a loss for words. 

“What do you have to say Ned? You're not talking brother” Brandon waved his hand around frustration already getting the best of him. “Do you have nothing to say?” 

Ned remaining quiet only seemed to piss Brandon off even more, “seven hells Ned say something, this concerns our family.” Brandon could feel a headache coming on as he rubbed his templates. 

Ned was always the quiet wolf, he was nothing like her or Brandon, she knew he was thinking of the best way to take care of this situation, that didn’t involve kidnapping the girl and dragging her back north, not that they could kidnap her anyway, they could only ask her nicely to leave and go back to the far North or stay out of trouble. 

“We can only wait and see what she does Brandon, I am sure she won’t be causing her trouble or causing any more attention to herself.” Lyanna didn’t know if she believed herself in that moment. 

“You spoke to her Lya, couldn’t you have told her or advised her being here wasn’t a great idea? Even if you tell us she came for Jon’s nameday, she can't stay here too long.” 

Lyanna hissed at her brother, “what good would that do? Did you not hear anything I have said to you? Both her and my son know each other and in case you didn’t notice the boy crowned her before all the lords and ladies of the realm the queen of love and beauty. He also beat his brother up for touching her, if that doesn’t scream, he loves her, I don’t know what else would for your eyes to see Brandon!” 

_ Seven hells her boy even named his twin sisters after the Daenerys _, Lyanna realized in that moment. 

“Shove the boy towards someone else Lya, he can’t have Daenerys.” Brandon gritted out clenching his jaws. 

“Shove him where Brandon? Into Sansa’s direction? Your wife would love that wouldn’t she? There is already going to be a king with Stark blood on the iron throne, there is no need for a queen with Stark blood also. Even though I have my doubts she's even Stark.” Lyanna glared at her brother for years she suspected Sansa wasn't Bradon's child. She especially hated how his wife had been trying for years to have a betrothal between her son and Sansa. 

"When are you going to stop saying I didn't sire my daughter Lya?" Brandon barked, even if though his sister was queen, she was still his little sister and had no right to say such things openly.

"When you finally open your eyes to see that girl is no Stark but all Tully." Lyanna huffed as she clenched her fists ready to slap some sense into her brother. Even their father had his doubts about the girl.

“This is a fucked-up family.” Ned laughed to himself, as Brandon glared at him. 

“How is that fucked up Ned? That my sister disrespects my marriage? Or the truth about Jon and Daenerys being together? Her duty is to the realm, not frolicking around the Red Keep with Jon. Both you and Lyanna know I’m right, in trying to protect our family.” Brandon spat while making his way towards his horse. 

“I don't care if Sansa is yours or if you feel disrespected by Lya's words on your marriage. I know one thing that is true, Daenerys is a part of our family Brandon.” Ned sighed as he continued to speak, “did you ever think how bored the girl has been all these years locked away in the north with only her protectors there with her, until Jon came along? Did you ever think maybe the old gods brought them together for a reason?” Ned asked as Brandon stopped in his tracks. 

“Yes Ned, I know she’s family, but you need to think how the realm would react in knowing the Stark’s shared blood relations with the great other. That is a question both you and Lya should consider asking yourselves.” 

With that their brother rode off back towards the Red Keep, not bothering to look behind him. 

“You think he’s going to do anything stupid later on tonight?” Lyanna asked while brushing her hand over the black deserter her husband gave her four years ago for her nameday. 

Ned only shook his head, “I don’t know anything is possible when it comes to Brandon and his impulses Lya. We should get back before questions are asked, I am sure your husband as the kings-guards searching for you.” His sister only nodded, as Ned took a hold of his horse. 

* * *

She walked next to him gripping tightly to the item she held wrapped close in her hands, Arthur could tell it was a sword just by how she wrapped it, as her crystal slippers shinned against the dress she wore, a dress fashioned in a style he had never seen before, it was the cobalt with silver sparkles that brought out the girl’s eyes, her moonglow hair was let out and adorned with silver hair pins the queen herself gave to her after combing through the girl’s wavy curls before leaving to go get ready herself. Arthur didn’t know what was happening with him since meeting her. It seemed she had put a spell on him. There was something within him clawing its way to the surface, telling him to protect her from those who would try to harm her.

Since meeting the young woman all of his thoughts have been on her, and where she came from and the sudden urge to protect her. She was an enigma he was itching to solve. 

By the time they arrived inside the great hall it seemed everyone had eyes on the young woman clinging unto the sword she carried for comfort, _or to just protect herself__,_ Arthur figured. Not once did she tremble next to him, even though he wasn’t sure if he expected she would. 

The room was filled with liege lords on one side of the room and their minor lords who accompanied them on the other side of the room. The bards sang their songs while the court jesters made their way around the different tables amusing the guests already seated. 

He led the young ward he was tasked to watch over towards where his queen had asked for him to seat her, and to remain next to her for the entire night. First Jon told him to bring her there, and now his queen wanted him to stay close to her. Whatever was happening, it seemed this girl was to be Jon’s future wife, why else would a kings-guard be tasked to watch over her, especially him? Arthur wondered as he watched the scornful looks from all the young lady’s present. The men looked at her with lustful eyes. He was sure if he were to step away from her, the girl would surely go missing. Before he could dwell on it any longer the horn was blown letting everyone know the royal family was descending upon the room at once has everyone rose from their seats to take in the royal family and their extended family. 

The princesses came first dressed in red with their small ruby gold and ruby tiaras walking with both their cousins Bran and Rickon Stark, both boys wore all grey. He could see the way young Bran kept his eyes locked on Naerys not really looking where he was walking. _The boy seems to have affection for his cousin even at the age of one and ten_. Authur mused. 

Then came Baelor the boy was dressed in all black walking alongside his cousin Arya, who was fussing in her green dress, _she prefers breeches_ Arthur mused to himself. 

His sister often wrote to him telling him how Arya always did the same thing her older brother Robb did and wanted to be a knight and future member of the kings-guard like her uncle. 

Since being in Kings Landing all his niece has wanted to do was train with her cousins and him in the training yards._ Maybe I’ll be the one to knight her _. He then noticed Aerion walking in with Sansa Stark the girl wore a beautiful green dress with her hair let out, but the frown on her face spoiled her look, no doubt she preferred to walk with Jon instead of Aerion who wore all black like his brother Baelor. 

Ned walked wearing all brown from head to toe along with his sister, who was all smiles dressed in a purple gown that brought out her violet eyes. After them Brandon Stark walked in hand in hand with his wife Catelyn, they were both matched in navy blue attire. Arthur noticed then the way Brandon’s eyes fell upon the young woman he was charged to watched over. Before turning to continue walking with his wife. Next came the Rhaella Targaryen dressed in all red, only a single braid on top of her head, she walked alongside his nephew Robb, the poor boy looked scared to be walking with the king’s mother arm in arm. Arthur wondered if the boy would pee his blue breeches for everyone to see. 

Then came his king and queen walking together, she was dressed in Stark colors, a grey dress along with her ruby tiara, his king was dressed in all black except for his crimson cloak. On his head he wore a ruby crown to match his queen’s. 

The crown prince was last to walk since it was his nameday and everyone was there to see him. 

The young man wore grey breeches along with a grey doublet with red lining inside of it. Unlike his parents Jon wore a gold crown with blue sapphires adorned the top of it. 

He watched Jon scan the room first until his eyes found what he was looking for. Offering a smile and curt nod towards his lady before hurrying to take his seat at the great table next to his parents. 

Everyone remained standing until the king said his remarks welcoming everyone to his son’s eighteenth nameday feast and celebration. “Let us feast honored guests.” Rhaegar lifted goblet, “to my son crown prince Jon Targaryen, you have no idea how blessed I am to call you mine.” Rhaegar smiled at his son before turning back to everyone present. “To my son” He toasted to the cheers of everyone present. 

Arthur watched the girl made a face at the stuffed olive with cheese, as she pushed it away from in front of her, opting for the roasted garlic and onion soup, drinking its entire content down. When the boar was places in front of her she passed up on it. So far it seemed the only thing the girl preferred was the fish made in lemon sauce along with the butter cream cake and strawberry cakes. _ She does enjoy her sweets, _ Arthur realized as he began eating the spitfire boar that had been slowly roasting for a few days as the garlic sauce coated on top dripped down his mouth. 

The feast portion of the celebration was now over and now it was on to the gift giving. 

Arthur watched Jon try his best to smile through all the praises the young ladies gave him while handing him over his gifts, while his father stood next to him to shake the different lord’s hands who accompanied their daughters. 

The ones who stood alone in line were busy lowering their tops a few inches exposing just enough of their bosoms. While the brave ones tried their best to place a kiss on the crown prince only to be stopped by either Barristan or Oswell, while the king frowned, he was sure Rhaegar was making a mental note on whose daughters didn’t deserve another invite back to the Red Keep for a while. 

The only families who weren’t present in line were from house Stark, Martell, Lannister and Tyrell. They had already gifted their gifts in the private welcoming ceremony. 

Then it was his ward’s turn to gift her prince, _ and maybe future husband? _ Arthur thought as he watched the way Jon’s eyes grew wider while his lips curved into a smile, his father also turned to observe the young woman who had captured his son’s affection. He knew the king had still not spoken to the young lady, his wife had kept him away from her. 

“Are you going to finally introduce me to your friend Jon? Or are you just going to stare at her the remaining night? There are still others waiting in line.” Rhaegar mused. 

Whatever spell Jon was under in that moment he woke from his to introduce his father to Dany. 

“I’d like to introduce you to Daenerys father” Jon kept his eyes on her has his father took her hand in kiss placing a chaste kiss on her hand. 

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you Daenerys, I’m sorry I don’t think my son said your last name or what house you hail from.” 

Jon was annoyed with his father’s question to Dany, not wanting to wait for her say another word on what house she belonged to, Jon cut in to ask if the gift she held in her hand was for him. He already knew what it was since she already gifted him Darksister earlier, but when she said she didn’t have another gift to give him that night, he told her to just gift him Darksister once more for everyone at court to see. He would play his part in this farce until he could leave for Dragonstone after the feast with Dany. 

“His that my gift Dany?” Jon asked her, he could tell she was glad for his help with his father. 

“It is prince Jon.” She handed him the sword she gifted him earlier watching as Jon pretended to be shocked as he removed Darksister once more from the wrap. 

Rhaegar’s eyes focused on the weapon his son held high for all around them to see, “is that Darksister?” His king asked has his eyes went to look at Daenerys shock evident on his face. Both blades of house Targaryen had been lost for years. Blackfyre was still missing in Essos and Darksister was last seen hundreds of years ago when Bloodraven left for the wall. “Where did you find it? How did you come across one of house Targaryen’s ancestral blades?” Maybe his mother was right, Bloodraven left for the wall hundreds of years ago, maybe this girl descended from Bloodraven, it would explain why she spoke like a northerner and had Targaryen features except her eyes were eyes he had never seen before, but then again, his eyes were indigo anything was possible. 

Before the girl could answer his wife was next to him in that moment, “Rhaegar there are other lords and their daughters waiting in line, can you please continue greeting them, they have traveled a far distance to greet their prince and king. 

Before Rhaegar could say another word, his wife was escorting the girl with her to a nearby alcove. He gave Arthur a look, his trusted friend knew all too well. There was something more to this girl and it seemed those of house Stark knew what it was. 

Before long all the chairs and tables were moved allowing the dance portion of the night to commence. 

Jon gulped as he watched all the ladies who weren’t already dancing with someone staring down at him like he was some prize for the taking. “You’re a lucky man brother, all of these young ladies are waiting to see who you will choose to dance with tonight.” His brother Baelor jested while taking a drink from his cup of arbor gold. 

“Don’t be an idiot Baelor, we all know Jon’s going to pick that northern beauty he’s been staring at all night, unless he’s too shy to go dance with her.” Aerion mused, “If you’re too scared to ask the girl for a dance, I’ll dance with her instead, she looks bored just sitting there next to Arthur.” Aerion made to stand. But Jon was faster getting up. 

He would be dancing with Dany and no one else, it seemed the room grew quiet has those who had no dance partners, looked at their prince waiting to see if he would ask them to dance. 

“Would you like to dance Dany?” He didn’t know why it felt like he couldn’t breathe in that moment waiting for her to reply, he didn’t even know if she knew how to dance. _ What if she doesn’t know how to? _

She took his hand then, “I thought you’d never ask.” 

His heart fluttered as he led her to the dance floor, his hand on her waist hers around his neck as the bards began playing a slow song, “you look beautiful tonight Dany.” He didn’t know what else to say, how do you say, you look a vision dancing next to me?” 

She giggled in his ear, “you look handsome also Jon.” 

“I do, don’t I?” He jested as he spun around just to catch her back into his arms. 

There were many there who were either dancing next to them or watching from the distance, as he pulled her closer to his body in that moment._ It was going to happen tonight _ Jon told himself staring into her eyes that changed from blue stars to sparkling white, his lips were on hers as he heard gasps around him, until the room fell silent around them the more, he deepened their kiss. 

Brandon watched his nephew dance with Daenerys, pulling her closer to him, as he felt the hall grow colder, when his eyes fell back on Daenerys, he could see her hair already glowing has other guests started pointing it out. 

_ No, this was not happening, not here with everyone to see. _ He rose from his seat then, stepping closer towards them noticing some guests who were dancing or pointing were no longer moving. 

Her lips felt soft on his the more they kissed, the only sound he could hear in that moment was from his uncle Brandon screaming in the background. 

“Stop it now Dany!” Brandon yelled out trying to get her attention.

Jon unlocked his lips from hers as screams went around the room from the high table where the royal family sat with their guests. 

His eyes fluttered open as he looked at Dany, her hair was glowing silver in that moment as his uncle came and pulled them apart. “I knew this would’ve happened, I warned your mother and uncle but no one ever listens to me.” 

Jon’s eyes went around the room, noticing most there weren’t moving except from those standing at the high table, Arthur moved towards Brandon his eyes scanning al those moving and not moving. So far all the guests were frozen, even the other kings-guards stood frozen in time, “what the fuck is going on?” 

Brandon shook his head, not knowing what to say as his sons screamed while trying their best to move both their mother and sister who were frozen in place not moving also. 

Jon watched his brothers and father move towards them, even his mother got up in that moment while his grandmother held onto his sister who looked scared clinging to their grandmother, her eyes were focused on all the guests who were frozen in time. He could tell she was stunned.

His eyes then fell on Robb whose eyes were locked on his. Arya he noticed was walking over towards where Sansa and her mother stood frozen. While his uncle Ned was trying his best to console his wife.

“Someone better start explaining what in seven hells is going on here and why our guests aren’t moving. I want the truth.” Rhaegar looked at his wife, waiting for her to start talking and not feed him any lies. His eyes then moved towards the open doors that led outside towards the gardens watching snow fall outside Kings Landings in summer.


	6. Lost Knowledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some of Dany's backstory

His anger was bubbling deep inside of him watching his wife’s family who have not uttered another word since Brandon yelled at the young woman telling her to stop. _ Whatever that means, _ he would need answers. 

Powers like this were unheard of. Rhaegar didn't know of anyone who could just stop time and freeze a person in place, or in this case multiple lords and ladies.

Especially since he spent most of his time learning about Westeros and Essos, even going has far to learn about his ancestors of old Valyria.

“Is anyone going to tell me anything?” Rhaegar barked out, while watching the older Stark males present cower in fear, even his wife who had never heard him yell out like that began wringing her hands in her dress. 

Jon was the first to step forward, until Lyanna shushed him, her eyes fell over towards the table where she was about to ask Sansa to take the younger children back the royal suites, only to notice the girl frozen in place next to her mother, who held a goblet of wine in her hand while her two sons stood next to them, Rickon begging them to wake up and move. 

Her eyes then fell on Arya who was trying her best to comfort her two cousins. “Arya can you take the children back to your room and stay there until I or your parents return to speak with the five of you?” 

Her niece frowned in that moment, “I’m old enough to know what’s going on aunt Lyanna” her lips were pouted then, until both her parents hissed at her threatening to stop her training and made her become a proper lady if she did not listen to the queen’s orders. Her niece shivered at her parent's words before smiling while pushing Bran, Rickon, Daneys and Naerys out the great hall. Who also complained asking why the other’s got to stay but not them? Because you’re all too young to understand. Lyanna wanted to say. But kept quiet trying to think of a way to describe who Daenerys was to her husband who only seemed to be getting extremely angry the longer he was made to wait. 

“It was me. I think I did it. But I don’t know how I did it.” Dany replied not really knowing why time seemed to stop around them.

She was sure they feared what she could unleash upon the world, if she ever tapped into a fraction of her powers.

Rhaegar turned to look at the young woman standing next to his son, his indigo eyes piercing into her wondering how such a small person could do such things. 

“She’s a weapon.” Everyone turned then as Aerion stepped forward in that moment. “Look around father, the majority of our guests are frozen along with our kings-guards.” 

Never in his wildest dreams did he believe what that red witch said to him a year ago to be true. The woman had prophesied that his older brother could never be harmed, there were ancient magic that protected him from harm. Never did he imagine that power that protected Jon was in the form of the beautiful creature that stood before him. He should’ve known she was special the moment his eyes fell on her eyes.

Sure, his eyes were like his father’s and the red woman had red eyes. But never had he ever seen a person with stars for orbs. And right now, they were no longer blue but a white misty color. 

Powers such as hers weren’t meant for someone like Jon, they were meant for him. The things they could do, bend many to their will. 

“We don’t know that son.” His father replied, but even he wasn’t sure if he believed the horseshit, he was now spewing out his mouth. 

“Arthur isn’t frozen nor is Ashara.” Jon spoke then looking at his brother waiting for him to do something then. 

But instead of Aerion, it was Dany who spoke up. “House Dayne is blood of the first my men, my kin’s protectors who traveled with the royal princess across the Narrow sea to rid the world from the darkness. Ser Arthur hold out your sword.” Dany’s eyes switched to the color of blue in that instant 

Arthur looked on the young woman, wondering if that was the reason something deep within him felt the need to protect her at all cause. 

“You would be mad to do such a thing Arthur.” Rhaegar looked at his friend noticing the effect Dany had on him, maybe she was a weapon, and he was foolish enough to invite her into his home and around his family. 

“If I wanted to do your family any harm, I don’t think a sword could stop.” Dany replied her voice regal with a northern husk to it. 

“If she wanted to kill us al Rhaegar, I am pretty sure my sword could not stop her.” Arthur unsheathed his sword, from his sword belt, as Dany’s eyes stared onto it chanting words only those who knew the old tongue understood as his sword began glowing before everyone’s eyes, ancient runes appeared before Arthur’s eyes. “How are you doing this?” 

“Your sword is more than just what they told you about a fallen star, the star that fell from the sky was that of your princess apart of her essence embedded in dawn.” The room began changing before everyone’s eyes, a battle commencing, as an ice dragon bathed many shadow beings in ice, a woman above with hair like the moon doing her best to hold off the enemy, while those below her tried to escape. A man with a flaming sword striking against shadows while helping his men to escape through the frozen wall until the very end. Has he screamed a breathless hollow at what he was witnessing, screaming a woman’s name, “_ Veyara _!” as everyone watched her fall from the sky. Shadows falling back, a tall man covered in red blood smiling, as a star began falling from the sky. 

Arthur’s eyes looked towards the beautiful woman noticing a part of her essence pouring out of her body as her life force seemed to be leaving her. He realized then, the sword he held was a part of Veyara’s essence. 

“Where are we?” Rhaegar asked, even Jon was puzzled Dany had never shown him any of this before. 

“The war of the Dawn.” Dany answered. 

“I don’t understand.” Brandon was next to her then,_ this was not how the story they were told went. This was not what they were taught _. “I thought all that was left after the war for the Dawn, was your mother? After she got trapped beyond the wall, only to be freed by a Stark who fell in love with her. Was that not how you came about Dany? We were taught whatever was left of the great other was buried inside of your mother because she defeated him. Is this not why our family and the children of the forest sealed her deep inside Winterfell’s crypts? Was your father and his brother not fearful of what she could became if left alone with you?” Brandon started rubbing behind his neck. 

“Mother?” both Rhaegar and Rhaella blurted out at the same time, even Baelon was catching on since he had borrowed the book from his father and read of the great war against the great other. 

“The great war happened over a thousand years ago that is impossible.” Rhaegar looked around the room wondering if anyone was coming to the same conclusion. This young woman in front of them was both a Stark and came from a mythical family of ice dragon-riders, was she a princess or queen? 

No words were said as what was green soon became snow and ice, a princess tortured by shadows, tied against her will under runes below her feet. The same man they saw before was now with her, he was still covered in blood, mocking her while touching her. “You will give me what I want niece.” The man smiled then, “You and I, we could’ve been happy if your mother had allowed me to be with you. Instead, she sent you away to your father and his people.” He smiled as he wiped blood over her face, “I enjoyed killing your mother and usurping her crown.” 

Walking from her in that moment, the Blood emperor’s mind raced with thoughts before turning back to her as his eyes grew dark. “Instead of loving me, you fell for a man who didn’t even want you, a man who slayed his own wife, thinking his silly flamed sword could do me any harm. If only he knew how to kill those of us with Blood of the gods.” 

“Who is he?” Robb asked, looking at Dany who only tensed. 

“He is who you refer to as the Great Other, but those who know, refer to him by his name, the Bloodstone emperor.” Dany hissed as her eyes fell over her mother. 

“I will never be yours.” Veyara hissed at her uncle who only laughed. 

“Look around you my love, Neferion is not here, the man escaped thanks to your help without even looking back to help you.” 

Veyara could feel the tears at her eyelids, everyone knew what this mission entailed, she was told not to follow him, he warned her not to. But how could she leave the man she loved along with his men to die to her uncle and his use of black magic? 

It had been moons, she had counted the days, neither Neferion nor his men, came back for her. 

Her uncle then came closer towards her, “I can’t cross the wall, because of the runes those pesky tree fuckers placed on it after you used your dragon to build it.” He slackened the magical hold that bonded her. “But maybe being locked away here with you for all eternity can be a good thing.” His lips crashed to hers in that moment. 

The woman before them glowed in a blinding light, as everyone watched shadow and light come against each other. The Bloodstone emperor let go of her in that moment as his screams could be heard, while backing away from her. 

Veyara began screaming as her light grew more, melting away the shadows the emperor tried casting at her. 

Until there were no shadows even the Bloodstone emperor was gone before everyone’s eyes. 

“Is he dead?” Ned was there with a shocked Ashara looking on, until a shadow crashed inside of Veyara. 

“Seven hells, what was that? What crashed into her?” Aerion asked. 

“Apart of his essence.” Dany told them. 

Rhaella felt sorry for Veyara as she watched the young woman walking around the frozen North, while a man who had spotted her started chasing after her. Rhaella noticed the man looked so much like Neferion. “Is that Neferion?” 

  
“No, that is one of his decedent's, this happened over a hundred years after the war. My father.” 

The winds seemed to grow colder where they were now located, “where are we Dany?” Jon asked looking around, he knew they were still beyond the wall. 

“Wait for it.” Dany told them. 

Men gathered outside with Stark banners along with the children of the forest has they rushed inside where screams and shouts could be heard. Until an hour later, as a man walked outside with a little girl with moonglow hair. everyone looked at Dany then as one of the children Jon knew to be Leaf, approached taking the child from him. “Who is the man Dany?” Jon asked. 

But it was his uncle Ned who answered, “that is Brandon Stark, the first Raven who protected Dany along with the children. Her guardian” 

Jon was confused until he saw the man, they all knew as Dany’s father brought out along with Dany’s mother who seemed bonded under some type of spell, as four children of the forest carried her within a cage made out of branches. 

They all watched as Dany’s guardian began speaking, “you dishonored our family brother, you bonded your men under your will, tricking Veyara letting her believe you were Neferion. You even sacrificed your sons to the great other.” 

Dany’s father only laughed then, “your brother served his purpose.” Within that moment everyone watched as Brandon took his brother’s head. 

Arthur walked over where the headless body laid in the snow, “was his body possessed by the Bloodstone emperor?” 

“I think that is enough for today Dany.” Everyone turned, looking as an older man approached, one of his eyes was missing the other red. He was dressed in black like a man of the Nigthswatch. 

“Bloodraven.” Rhaegar uttered, his hand gripping his sword. 

Bloodraven only smiled, “how many years has it been my prince? Or should I say king Rhaegar?” 


	7. Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was listening to Truth when I wrote this chapter today. Happy Valentine's Day and enjoy 💖

Jon looked from Brynden Rivers then to his father once more who did not seem thrilled about being anywhere near Three Eyed Raven. _His father looked both tensed and worried. _There is more to this, Jon realized, he could see confusion on every face around, including Dany. Yet she said nothing, only waited like the rest to find out what secret both his father and Bloodraven shared.

Rhaegar shook his head in disbelief at everything transpiring in this moment, he resented everything he knew he had to say in this moment. But had to, Bloodraven was a manipulator, no, he needed to chose his words properly, for the sake of his marriage and the woman he loved. "I wouldn't consider it knowing a person, more like having my dreams invaded has a boy by this man before us."

Brynden bellowed in laughter, _two can play this game._"I wouldn't consider showing you the right path to take an invasion of your mind." Bloodraven began walking towards Lyanna his black robes dragging against the wet snow as he turned to stare back at Rhaegar. "If it weren't for me showing you how perfect of a match your wife would be for the prophecy you chased after of a promised prince that would bring the dawn finally ending the shadow that remains of the Bloodstone Emperor. Bloodraven looked on Jon smiling, " we know have a union of ice and fire. Everyone here would be lost, all mankind would be enslaved by the shadow. You would've married that Dornish princess your father disliked so much and your son Jon would've never had the right combination of old and new magic in him to meet Dany, or survive that sickness that almost killed him."

Bloodraven looked to Jon once more who seemed shocked and confused at every word being spoken. He smiled before turning back to Rhaegar. "Your son drank from the magical waters of the Weirwood and survived, you should be thanking me that he's alive and here with you and your family."

"I don't understand." Jon asked before everything changed before them, no longer were they in the far North, but back inside the Red Keep where everyone was chatting, dancing once more or drinking like nothing happened, even his cousins and sisters were there and not in their chamber.

It was like Bloodraven erased what happened to whoever wasn't present in the North and saw visions of old. He looked around noticing the stare down his mother gave his father before walking out the great hall, his father trailing behind her too afraid to call her name, not wanting to draw any attention to the situation he now found himself in. He was sure he was no longer leaving for Dragonstone, his father would most likely forbid him until he got a grasp of everything Bloodraven said.

Jon's eyes then swept the room, _where's Dany?_

* * *

Rhaegar called out to his wife the moment they left the great Hall, but she would not stop nor bother looking back at him.

His heart began racing the moment she started running down the corridor trying to get away from him, distancing herself further away. He could not let it happen. There was no way he could lose his wife, the love of his life. The woman who bore him is children.

His feet followed, as he began running after her while the dragon-guards stood to the side pretending not to see their king chasing after his queen. They would only act if he asked them to stop her, no one wanted to lose a hand or worse be thrown inside the dark cells beneath the Red Keep, where no sun shined or fresh air circulated. No, they would stand still instead of living in darkness and be forgotten.

_He was always a fast runner_, she knew he had her the moment his hands took hold of her waist pulling her against him. She often loved when her husband held her like this, before spinning her around and planting soft kisses to her lips. This however was not one of those times.

Lyanna Stark looked at her husband hurt evident in her steel grey eyes as her tears fell, causing Rhaegar's heart to pang as his chest grew tight, making it hard to breathe. He knew it wasn't from chasing after her, but the pain he saw on his wife's face letting him know Bloodraven's words stung.

"Was I always some mean to fulfill a stupid prophecy Rhaegar? Was that all I was to you?" She could feel her anger getting the best of her the more she raised her voice to him, not caring for the guards who stood still hearing them. Her mind raced then with negative thoughts of their marriage, not wanting to look at the man she married and loved, while wondering if she wasted almost twenty years of her life with. _Was I just a backup for who he really wanted to marry and be with?_

_Was this marriage a farce? A mummers show? Doomed from the start?_

Tears filled her eyes once more recalling the time they first met and the day he crowned her the queen of love and beauty. _Was it all just an act to get me to be his queen and give him a child to fulfill some stupid prophecy?_

She knew many loved to laugh and say how much her husband loved to read, especially when he was younger. Many even believed his mother must of swallowed books while pregnant with him. Even their last son Baelor enjoyed his books more so than fighting. Though the boy loved to joust.

Rhaegar gripped her waist tightly he needed to explain himself let her know their marriage was real, his love for her was real. "I didn't marry you for some prophecy Lya, I married you because you were different from any other young lady I met." He thought his next line of words carefully. "My father initially wanted me to marry someone of Valyrian decent to keep the blood pure for the dragons. He thought maybe the Elia Martell would do, due to Daenerys Targaryen marrying Marion Martell and the children from that union were half Targaryen. But that was over a hundred years ago there was no way of knowing the blood of the dragon wasn't diluted and weakened over those years.

Rhaegar cupped her face then, "I love you and only you, there was never anyone else for me but you Lya." Lowering his lips to hers praying she'd let him kiss her as his lips brushed against hers until she opened her mouth allowing his tongue to slip inside.

* * *

He slipped out the castle like he always did through the secret tunnels whenever he wanted to get away, or just go visit a brothel.

Everyone in his family was too busy trying to wrap their heads around what happened earlier. Even his younger brother became increasingly annoying wanting to know what he thought, or if he wanted to go read with him in the library and go over ancient scrolls of the North and long night. Why would he want to that? Why would he want to go search through dusty old scrolls. when there was someone he could ask, who probably knew the secrets and answers to what he needed to know.

Giving the stable boy a gold dragon, as he saddled his dark mount before making sure his hood covered his face and hid his Valyrian features. His father treated the people of the Seven kingdoms fairly and also the people of Kings Landing, but Aerion was a prince, and knew there were always people willing to kidnap and ransom anyone from the royal family, or any lord or lady for that matter.

He rode his horse hard from Aegon's hill towards Visenya's hill where he knew she'd be at this time outside the steps of Baelor trying to convert people from the seven to the Lord of light.

It took less than hour due to those celebrating the crown prince's nameday. His parents always made sure the people were able to celebrate also. The city guards doubled whenever anyone from the royal family celebrated a nameday. Too many normally got drunk from celebrating. This was a bad idea, he knew the moment he didn't see her with the other acolytes.

"I knew you'd come, the flames never lie." The female voice whispered causing him to turn around grabbing her by the arm while walking towards a secluded corner.

"You said my brother would come into power" Aerion looked up making sure no one was watching them as he leaned in to whisper against her ear. "You never discussed what type of power that would be Melisandre."

The red priest grinned as the prince moved from against her. "The lord of light shows us many things my prince, I saw in the flames your brother coming into power, The lord just never said what it was."

Aerion moved away from her, he hated the way these priests spoke in riddles and of prophecies, never giving a straight answer. "How do I also, come into the same power like him?" He was half northern also, even if he denied it most times to himself. Suddenly thoughts of going to the dreary North, no longer bothered him, he would find this source of magic and claim it for himself, why should Jon alone be able to tap into it.

"What can you tell me about the magical waters of the Weirwood?" Aerion asked noticing how tensed Melisandre grew all of a sudden.

"They say those who drink from it and survive are gifted with unimaginable powers." She cocked her head then, "no one knows if those waters still exist."

Aerion frowned, Jon had no powers, "what else does one gain from drinking from the waters?"

"Immortality." Melisandre replied as Aerion stepped back. He needed to get back to the castle, suddenly thoughts of his brother never falling sick after he miraculously healed that time when he was ten came to the forefront of his thoughts. _Jon had not fallen, or ever got sick after that. _He needed to find these waters, just like his brother he also had ancient magic from both sides. At least he was sure he did.

* * *

Jon searched the great hall with the help of Arthur, they even searched the the chamber she was given. Yet Dany seemed to have disappeared from the Red Keep, it seemed Bloodraven's powers were strong enough to pull her back North. And now he didn't know when he'd ever see her again, especially since he was sure his father probably thought her a seductress who had seduced his son. He turned to his sworn shield as Arthur went inside his chamber to do a sweep make sure no one was inside before ser Jaime came to stand guard outside his door. 

"I can always stand guard for you instead of ser Jaime tonight, if you want to talk about what we saw tonight?" Arthur placed his hand on Jon's arm, he wasn't sure really if he was the one who needed to speak to Jon on this. The things he learned tonight and saw troubled him to the core.

"I'm fine Arthur, just tired, it's been a long day for both of us." In truth it had been a long day and he needed to sleep and clear his head.

"I'll see you first thing tomorrow morning on the practice yard" Arthur smirked as Jon groaned. His shoulders still hurt from the joust earlier that day.

Arthur stepped into the antechamber before turning once more to Jon, "for what it's worth, I'm sure she'll be back. She's probably just waiting for things to cool down first."

Jon watched as Arthur left, _at least maybe once I fall to sleep, she'll be there waiting._

Jon turned around to see blue stars looking at him, he didn't know where she came from, he was just happy she was there with him.

"I'm sorry Jon, I didn't kno-" his lips were on hers in that moment not caring if they didn't really know what they were doing as he deepened the kiss allowing a grunt to escape, before letting her go. Her orbs were no longer blue like stars, but we're white, even her hair glowed bright like the moon in the nights sky, as she licked her lips tasting where his lips crashed to hers.

"I don't care, Dany I love you and don't care what anyone thinks or says about us, to seven bells with them."

Her lips crashed to his then as he led her towards his feathered bed, were they both fell laughing between kisses.

"I love you too." She whispered softly, causing his heart to melt. 

Jon watched as she eased off him sitting on the bed as she began removing what she wore. His hand reached for hers stopping her. "I want to, but we don't have to if you're not ready."

"I want to, you're not making me do anything I haven't dreamed about doing with you Jon."

He didn't need to be told twice, his lips were back on hers as they helped each other undress. The urge to lay and give into their feelings for each other was too great, he could not think of anyone to share this moment with other than her, his future queen.

Jon could not take his eyes off her naked form. Her milky porcelain skin, perky breasts begging to be licked and sucked or the way her hair glowed as she laid below him waiting to be entered and filled with his length.

Lining himself between her legs, Jon slowly entered her feeling the resistance at her entrance, causing her to bite back the pain she felt. Seeing confusion and lust in his dark eyes wondering if he should stop or continue.

"Please Jon." She needed him right then and their, to experience this moment of utter pleasure.

His eyes remained on her's as he began moving inside of her, while she moaned against his ear. It was too tight being inside of her, already he could feel himself losing control. 

He heard the way most talked about their first, but never did he expect it to feel this good moving in and out of Dany. Her moans edging him to move faster, his grunts louder.

His thrusts becoming more erratic, the more she kept urging him on against his ear, clawing against his skin.

Already Jon could feel his balls tighten as Dany's walls clenched around him, causing him to spill deep inside of her, where she milked every drop of his seed.


	8. For Love Or Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not betaed, wrote an hour ago. Will go over it later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse, other than this fic not being as popular as my others. Why it doesn't get updated nearly as fast like the others.

Loras walked inside his prince chamber, noticing him still tucked away in bed at this hour of the day. Though he could already tell the reason why Jon was still fast asleep. Just from looking around his room.

"Hey prince charming it's time for you to wake up," Loras called from at the foot of Jon's bed shaking it with his knee, trying to wake him.

Noticing Jon's face resting face down on the feathered pillows. He could tell Jon was naked just from how the covers barely covered him. What Loras didn't know, was who the lucky lady was. Who managed to sneak inside with Jaime Lannister on guard duty last night. Unless the man was told to let whoever it was inside Jon's chamber. Something he knew Aerion did, depending on who was guarding his chamber.

Loras almost caught himself laughing, as Jon raised his head, his dark brown curls, caught in his mouth. He was sure his sister would love to see her crown prince in such a manner.

"Good you're finally awake, the king needs to speak with you, your grace." Loras leaned in closer. "You might want to take a quick bath."

Jon wanted nothing more than to throw his pillow at Loras. But it smelled too much like Dany. He was saddened she choose to leave before the sun came up that morning. Deciding it best she stays at the Tavern where her clothes were.

Instead Jon choose not to play along with this game. He was sure if he did, Loras would ask who the lucky lady was? Sending tongues wagging around the Red Keep, about the crown prince finally becoming a man, and having his first romp in the sheets.

"I'll see my father soon." Jon told him, as Loras made to leave, before Jon called him back. "I'm sure I can count on you, to speak nothing of this to your family, mine or anyone else?" Jon warned.

"When have I ever given away any of your secrets Jon?"

Jon wrinkled his nose. "Need I remind you a year ago a certain sister found her way lost near the dragon pit? Or the numerous other times my room?" Jon asked. It wasn't that he didn't trust Loras. But at times whenever his grandmother Olenna was at the capital, his friend sometimes changed.

"That was a mistake, I was drunk." Loras replied as three knocks were heard, before Robb came walking briskly inside. 

Not wanting to stay any longer, Loras excused himself. "Will have the stewards draw your water for you, your grace." He turned to Robb then. "And I'll see you in the training yard later lord Stark. Do try not to take up too much of prince Jon's time, the king his expecting him." With that Loras took his leave. Closing Jon's door behind him.

Noting both his grandmother and sister won't be happy about any of this. He was also hundred percent sure his prince and the young lady with the mythical eyes were the ones who were intimate. Not that he could blame Jon. The young lady was ethereal, and was already the subject of the Red Keep. Even his grandmother wanted to know who she was. Or if she and the crown prince were betrothed to each other?

****

By the time Jon was done with his bath and dressed for the day in his leathers. Robb was already seated feeding Ghost bacon from his plate.

"Took you long enough, what part of your father is waiting for you didn't understand Jon?"

Jon took his seat next to his cousin throwing his boots on. "Why are you here if you're so concerned with me being late to meet with my father?"

Robb placed Ghost on the ground as the direwolf scurried away from the antechamber into Jon's room. "Because your father sent me to see what was taking you so long. Uncle Brandon as called a family meeting."

Jon placed his orange juice down, frowning at his cousin's words. His uncle Brandon was always the type who over analyzed things.

Brandon found threats in everything. Jon could just imagine what his uncle was saying about Dany. "Let's go, I don't want to sit here while uncle Brandon fill my father's head with lies."

****

They both could hear yelling coming from inside his father's library. No wonder he saw no guards outside the door, though Arthur stood off to the side. Along with everyone who was not frozen in time. Even his younger sisters and cousins were there except Sansa and aunt Catelyn. Jon observed.

His father was the first to greet him. "I'm glad you finally decided to come Jon, I thought we would have to move the meeting in your room chamber." Rhaegar spoke with authority. 

"Sorry, for being late." Jon replied, as his father waved him off. While his grandmother beckoned him to come sit next to her and Ashara by the fire.

Jon wasn't even seated when his uncle Brandon began bombarding him with questions. "Where is Daenerys Jon? It's important she return back to the North. There's no telling what people will think once they learn she's from the North."

"Then make something up Brandon." Ashara answered, while the others seemed to nod agreeing. Except for Brandon.

"And what happens when we can't explain what house she hails from, or who her family is? You think they aren't asking the gossip queens Wynafryd and Sansa such questions about her?" Brandon huffed recalling his wife's questions to him that morning, on who the young lady was.

Though he found himself not being able, to sleep in the same room with her. His mind too preoccupied wondering who Sansa's real father was. Though he suspected it could be no other than Petyr Baelish. The man swore, he bedded his wife before him. Though Brandon could not tell the difference the night they consummated their marriage.

He being pissed drunk at having to go forward with their marriage, and Cat being wounded at him sleeping with Barbrey a moon before their union.

It did dawn on him though, it seemed Cat had slept with Petyr after she found out he slept with Barbrey.

But in the end, no matter the love he had for Barbrey and knowing he was leaving her bed to never return once again.

Knowing he was only hurting her in the process for duty for a marriage his father said would help and strengthen the North once winter came with food.

He had chose duty over love. Though both he and Cat did turn their hurt feelings into love. A love that bore him three sons. One born out of love with Barbrey who looked exactly like him.

Though his bastard son could never visit Winterfell. Due to Cat's religious beliefs when it came to baseborn children.

Though he made sure to take great care of Cregan from afar. Both Ned and Benjen made sure of that also. While Lyanna always made sure to invite the boy to the south yearly while wanting Rhaegar to legitimize him a Ryswell.

"Why should we care what any of the sheep's care? Or should I say what that bastard your wife fooled you with thinks uncle?" Aerion mocked. Which only caused an uproar from Brandon's son Bran. While Rickon looked on. Seemingly not wanting to be there.

"It's not her fault that lord Baelish fathered her Aerion." Bran could see the look of confusion all around. Even his father seemed confused. Though it looked like concern.

"Who told you that?" Ned asked.

Bran looked around, not sure how to share his secret. "Bloodraven told me, last night. He said I needed to learn why Sansa froze."

"What?" Rhaegar asked noticing the way Jon looked away. "Is there something you're neglecting to tell us Jon?"

Jon shook his head sideways before speaking from a distant memory. "Dany told me years ago when we first met, that Bran would be the next Raven, her new guardian."

"He most certainly will not, do you know what happens when you are chosen Jon?" Brandon yelled. "Why didn't you tell us this Jon?"

"I didn't know or think about it until now." Jon answered. Already wanting to leave.

"You didn't think?" Brandon bellowed. "Let me guess dear nephew? Dany is here to take my son beyond the wall, why she's here." Brandon bitterly replied.

Which only caused Aerion to stand. "How did Bran get chosen? How does one become a Raven?"

"No one knows the answer to that sweetling." Lyanna explained. "Though all the other Ravens I knew of were blood of the first men."

Aerion was not too thrilled or wanted to even hear that, he was blood of the first men. Why were both Jon, his father and Bran able to meet this Raven except him? Surely Jon knew the answer. "I'm sure Jon knows mother."

All eyes fell once more on Jon, who hesitantly gave an answer. "I don't really know, though I suspect, either Dany chooses them or the children of the forest." 

"Well if Dany choose my son Jon, kindly tell her to pick someone else." His eyes fell on Aerion. "Since your brother is so eager to know about being a Raven. Tell her to have him be her new guardian and leave my son out of it." Brandon made to leave telling Bran to hush. When the boy asked why he no longer could be the Raven.

"Because, you'll be away from those who love you son. Only to visit us in the Weirwood net. And when were long from this world. It will only be you and Dany and the children of the forest until a new greenest comes along, strong enough to become a Raven. You can be locked away for hundreds of years my son."

"Jon's here and not North of the wall uncle." Baelor answered.

"That's cause our dear brother drank from the mythical waters, Baelor making him invincible."

Jon scoffed at Aerion. "I don't know why you think those waters that healed me made me invincible Aerion."

Everyone watched as Aerion stood next to his father. Even Brandon stood still no longer leaving with his sons. 

"When was the last time Jon got sick? Sure he complains about aches from his muscles. But really, when was the last time?" 

Lyanna looked from Aerion to her husband, realizing Jon had not been sick since he was ten. "What are you trying to say Aerion?"

"I'm trying to say drinking from those pools of water, can make you immortal." Aerion replied.

"It can also corrupt you, and change you."Dany answered from behind a bookshelf.

Ned could feel his chest tighten. "You really need to stop doing that Daenerys, we're not all young men."

Arya turned to her father, to shush the man. She needed to learn more of these waters and Dany's powers. Recalling the lack of sleep she had the night before. Even her uncle Arthur seemed surprised, when she didn't want to go practicing in the training yard with Edric. Who thankfully retired early last night too tired from being up early to shine Jon's armor and groom his horse, Wintestrom. She could only imagine the questions the boy would ask. Though she also was itching to ask questions.

"How do you know all this Aerion?" Naerys asked.

Even Daenys gave her approval, chiming in also. "Do tell us brother?"

"The red priest Melisandre told me." Aerion replied as everyone's mood seemed to sour.

"When did you speak to her Aerion? We all just found out about this last night." Arthur asked realizing no one seemed to care to ask. He would also need to talk to Gerold about removing Renly Baratheon from the kingsguard, since it seemed the man allowed Aerion to leave the Red Keep. He could only imagine what would take place once Daenys and Naerys became of age. Would Renly look away also for them?

Aerion only waved Arthur off, "You think Renly could stop me from leaving?"

"Anything could've happened to you outside the confined of the Red Keep. Might I remind you, that you are second in line after Jon?" His grandmother argued before she stood to make her leave.

But not before Lyanna also spoke. "Do you realize what you've done Aerion? To your brother and Dany's well being to a bunch of fanatics? Do you know what can happen now? They are probably looking into their flames to know who you were talking about when you asked her questions."

Lyanna waved her hand around, raising her voice. "You've already seen, how they try to get close to out family. Thinking your father their lords chosen."

"Even more reason for her to go back North." Brandon barked out.

Causing Jon to stand. "I'm sure Aerion didn't mention who Dany was, please tell me you didn't Aerion.

His brother remained quiet, though Aerion wasn't really sure what else he said. "I might have mentioned you both, I'm not sure." Aerion confessed. In truth he was so mad at Jon getting everything it might of slipped out.

"Why does it matter if I mentioned you both? it's not like they weren't already saying you were the promised prince come again Jon." 

Because you gave them what they needed stupid." Arya said not caring if Aerion became mad. She still hated him for what he said about Cregan, the last time he came North to Moat Cailin, where Arya and her family lived.

"Exactly why she can't stay." Brandon sucked in his breath. "I'm sorry Dany, but you know you can't. Your mythical eyes alone as already sent many wondering who you are or how you came about having eyes like that.

Dany only nodded her head in agreement.

But alas, Jon was having none of it. "Why does she have to leave? Surely we can stop information going out?"

Brandon made to object, but stopped, as the king roared out.

"Enough!" Rhaegar yelled, before turning to Jon. "I'm sorry son. But Dany as to return North and you will have to remain here at the Red Keep until we find out how much these priests know about Dany."

Jon moved over towards Dany, taking her hand into his. "You can't take her, or allow her to leave." Jon turned to face Dany. "I want to marry her, make her my queen."

She can't be your queen Jon, did you not hear what everyone as said?" Rickon asked.

Jon was sure his seed had probably taken root inside of her, recalling the many times they made love through out his room. He would not have any bastard child he could never be around.

"I did hear Rickon, and it still doesn't change my feelings for her. I want to get married to her." 

Jon turned to face his family. "Or you all can choose Aerion to be the next king of the Seven Kingdoms."

He smiled looking at Dany's white orbs. "I will abdicate, and choose love over duty."


	9. You Will Not Abdicate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back with another quick update

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for those who gave me love to put another update out so quick.  
Wrath of the Dragons will be updated, once this story clears front page.. All I Want Is You, is still being worked on. That's all I have in the works atm.

**Rhaegar**

The flames from the fire roared and cackled where he sat still, a cup of ale rested next to him on top of the mahogany table. He'd already consumed two cups of the strong northern brew already, trying his best to numb away whatever sadness he felt inside. Knowing he'd lost the argument, his son presented.

Laying his head back against the leathered chair, Rhaegar Targaryen went over the events of that day.

His son, his own son was playing the game of thrones against him. Making the choice to abdicate the throne to his younger brother Aerion instead of ascending, if Daenerys was not at his side, and his queen.

That was the final ultimatum, Jon gave before he left with Daenerys, to where Rhaegar had no clue, since he was too concerned by Jon's words to think straight.

By the time the shock wore off for everyone, both Jon and Daenerys were no where inside the Red Keep.

Though both he and his mother suspected they both left through the hidden tunnels.

Turning his tired indigo eyes to the left of him, he watched his wife pace back and forth, mumbling to herself, that Jon had lost his bloody mind for the stunt he was pulling against them. Something she might of expected from someone else.

While his mother left an hour before, telling him to fix this, or they'd have another crown prince Duncan on their hands, though there was a difference from Duncan and Jenny...

One claimed to be the descendant of House Mud, who were said to be kings of the first men from the Riverlands. Though he and most in his family believed Jenny to be no more than some random peasant, who Duncan fell for. 

While Daenerys they knew for a fact came from royalty, who also held unimaginable powers. Making Rhaegar not want to dwell too long on. Or else he'd grow worried for what she was capable of doing to him or anyone else who stood in her and Jon's way at being together.

It wasn't that he hated or was scared of Daenerys, but the fear of the unknown was starting to cripple him from within. Her mother was after all the Night queen and from the looks of things her father was possessed by that shadow of what remained of the Bloodstone Emperor. 

How could he not be worried, if she was going to use his son, even if she hadn't done anything questionable, to his knowledge yet.

Then there was Aerion, they couldn't allow the boy to ascend the throne. His son was shallow, though now Rhaegar wasn't sure if that was all Aerion wanted. It seemed the boy now also wanted power. 

Power that Jon now possessed, along with a mythical being, made from pure magic.

Magic some would kill and go to war for, just to possess.

Rhaegar hissed to himself, recalling what Daenerys said to them earlier, calling what Jon now possessed a gift. And now Aerion also wanted this said gift. He could see it in his son's eyes, that imaged his own.

Now he could only imagine what lengths his middle son would go to get a hold of it.

He knew for a fact the boy would willingly travel North, to find the magical waters Daenerys spoke of.

He was also sure Aerion would enlist the help from the red priests. They were always seeking new magic out, plaguing his family for years wanting to learn more of their ability to control dragons.

And now to learn his son was mixed in with these religious fanatics, was a little too much to deal with at this time.

Which was why, Aerion was now locked away inside his room, with guards he knew wouldn't take a bribe from him.

The secret tunnel that was located in his room sealed off, ensuring no way for the boy to seek out those red priests to learn more of what they knew.

Though some in his family already felt, he wasn't doing enough, Brandon Stark primarily, making both his wife and mother grow worried with concern.

Concern they were sure could rip the kingdom's apart, if word got out on who Daenerys really was.

They were damned if any of them tried pulling them away from each other, and damned of the unknown, of letting them be together.

Jon would surely abdicate, causing a rift across the Seven Kingdoms, if he named Baelor his heir, which would only cause another dance of dragons to commence. 

Regardless of how shallow Aerion was, the majority would flock to him. Many already considered Baelor weak due to his choice of staying in the back. Choosing his books and jousting over, chasing after maidens, like Aerion. 

What some people considered weak, Rhaegar considered the making of a good person and would be ruler. Baelor was so much similar to Jon. 

Then there was Daenerys, there was no telling the extent of her powers. It didn't help that none of the Starks knew anything much.

Normally a lord could get rid of a man or woman their child held feelings for, by sending them away, paying them off, exiling them to Essos.

But how could they send a person like her away? Knowing the things they knew so far?

They were fucked, plain and simple. This union would have to take place. No matter who felt it shouldn't.

* * *

**Daenerys**

His hands were wrapped tightly around her waist, where he pulled her close, as if they were molded as one flesh. While the thunder roared outside one of the fishing villages on Dragonstone. Where they escaped, taking Jon's dragon. Nexus was still off hidden away, though her dragon was mad she rode atop another through their connection.

Her eyes rolled in the back of her head, recalling their tender moment earlier. Where neither could control their impulse, and need, filling the small room to the sounds of their mating and flesh coming together as one.

Where Jon held her tight, driving his cock deep inside of her, causing her entire body to tremble in ecstasy, the deeper he thrusted inside her core, before he came inside her, her name on the tip of his lips as he filled her with his seed.

She would take him away from here, if he asked. They could go where none could find them ever again. They could stay a thousand years in a lost city above Yi Ti, or find an island away from civilization. Just the two of them their dragons and direwolves.

Though sadly she knew deep inside, they could never stay away too long, not with the threat of the great other. Her powers kept his shadow from manifesting into another.

"Are you awake?" Dany asked as she turned to face Jon, whose eyes were barely open.

"I am now." He replied, placing warm kisses to her face and lips.

Already she could feel the hardness of his cock, on her lower abdomen as he rolled on top of her, taking in her scent. Which only resulted in her purring against his ear.

"We should probably get back, your parents are probably worried, wondering where you are." She replied, though her love seemed uninterested, in her words.

"Let them worry." Jon replied as he began laying kissed along her neck and breasts. Using his tongue to lick against her left pink nipple, before showing love towards her right. "I don't feel like returning, I just want to stay here with you Dany."

Her laugh echoed in the small room as the rain came down outside their window harder, while the lighting lit the room up, as she watched Jon's eyes give her a wicked wink, slowly making his way towards her moist core. Slowly feasting on her folds, laying licks while his kisses, he kept on her nub, sucking away.

Causing the lower parts of her body to tremble the moment he placed one finger then another, fucking her fast and as deep as his fingers could go inside her. Making her come undone, as he swallowed her juices, as Dany came off her high.

Making his way back up on top of her, Dany could not wait to taste the juices of her cum, on his warm lips and that wicked tongue of his.

"Lay back." She whispered, pulling her lips from his. Maybe they were better off spending the night away from the Red Keep, just the two of them, she confessed to herself, as she straddled him.

Causing moan to escape Jon's lips, as her wet cunt slid on top of his cock, buried deep inside her, before she began moving her hips with Jon's assistance.

His hands gripped tightly onto her, as Dany began riding him slow, up and down to his thrusts, until she found her rhythm bouncing on top of him. Causing Jon's moans to grow louder, as he also tried matching his thrusts her bounces.

"Fuck Dany, I'm going to come." Jon grunted, flipping her unto her back, as he thrusted into her hard, causing the room to glow, as Dany began speaking in a tongue of words he'd never heard before, especially when he already spoke eight languages. "I love you." He whispered against her ear, emptying his seed once more inside of her.

* * *

**Brandon**

Both his wife and Sansa eagerly awaited inside the chamber they were given upon his return, his sons Brandon and Rickon already awaited them inside the throne room, with Ned and his family.

The castle was filled with gossips from those gathered already, wondering where the crown prince was? Since he wasn't present at dinner or at the training grounds like usual that morning, where they normally sent their daughters to get Jon's attention.

_Bloody fools, the lots of them._

Even Aerion remained quiet when asked where his brother was. That was definitely a first for Brandon. He thought Aerion would've gladly given away that both his brother and Daenerys weren't in the castle. Just to see the many ladies upset. But the boy said nothing.

Walking over towards the table, Brandon poured himself wine, as his wife walked over towards him, taking his hand in hers.

"Is everything ok Brandon?" Catelyn asked.

Her voice was soft and comforting, yet it still sounded like venom in his ears.

Desperately he wanted to pull his hand away, but Sansa was there, present next to them both.

Not wanting to further think too much of the girl not being his, Brandon drank another cup full with one gulp, trying to dull the pain of betrayal away from his heart. For a daughter he loved, who belonged to another.

Sure he wasn't innocent in any of this, but Catelyn also wasn't. He told her about Cregan, and she lied about Sansa to him all these years, forbidding him from even seeing his son, or having the boy come to Winterfell, calling him a bastard born out of lust and sin.

_Well fuck her,_ he wanted to say, as he refilled his goblet again ready to drink another mouthful.

Maybe he should've argued with his father Rickard, told him, he couldn't marry Catelyn Tully.

But no, he was weak, and unlike Jon, he did as his father asked of him, while his brothers and sister, managed to marry for love.

Seeing his nephew and Daenerys standing there that morning inside the king's solar. It was clear as day, those two had coupled and loved each other dearly. They didn't even deny it, when both Rhaegar and Lyanna asked.

"Why are you having another drink Brandon? Catelyn asked, looking at him worried. "Did something happen to Jon?"

Brandon shook his head, eyes closed, not wanting to look at his wife yet. "No, my nephew is fine. The king just wanted me to be apart of ---------." Brandon stopped himself. Both Catelyn and Sansa along with the other lords and ladies meeting in the throne room would soon see and know.

He knew whatever question she asked of him. She would not like. Especially since he asked the king to legitimize Cregan a Stark for what he wanted him to do in front of everyone.

Opening his eyes, as he slowly drank the wine down. "We should go, we can't have the king waiting too long on us can we?"

Catelyn only nodded as she looked back on Sansa who was dressed to impress, in her crimson dress.

* * *

**Olenna **

None of her informants seemed to know what was to take place in the throne room, where every lord a lady awaited the arrival of the Royal family.

Olenna didn't like it, none of it, especially once her granddaughter brought Sansa Stark over.

Already she realized Margarey got nothing from out of Sansa.

Oh well, it seemed it all fell on her once more to get useful information.

"Hello my dear, how beautiful you look in that dress of yours." Olenna offered. As Sansa smiled kindly. _This will be easy, like_ a _weed ready to be yanked from a_ _bed of roses._

"Thank you my lady." Sansa replied getting ready to say something else, before Olenna hushed her quietly. She needed information from the girl not false smiles or flattery.

"You wouldn't happen to know why your father is standing by the throne with the mysterious young lady would you dear? I mean the girl has caused the entire court to become a frenzy, with everyone wanting to know who she is? And where she came from." Olenna asked, just as it was announced that the Royal family was entering.

Sansa frowned gathering her thoughts. "No my lady, my father hasn't said anything much of Daenerys." Sansa answered though she also grew concerned on who this young lady was.

Wishing the girl wasn't another one of her father's bastard. She dared not think what it would do to her mother, if her father asked the king to name the bastard girl a Stark.

Though she wondered where possibly could such a beauty be hidden in the North? Especially the way Margaery pressed both her and Wynafryd last night about Daenerys.

Olenna stood still crouching on her cane, as the Kings-guards entered. Her grandson walked in first next to Gerold Dayne, cousin to Arthur Dayne.

She wanted to scuff at her cunt of a grandson, who gave her no information on Jon's whereabouts last night, or why everyone was gathered there for, though she had her suspicions.

_Things can always change._

Clearing those thoughts away, Olenna watched the princesses walk in first. 

_Pity she had no grandchildren around their ages._

Their three brothers followed behind, Jon was so far off to the other end of the room she barely could make the lad out. Though she did notice the smug smile on Aerion.

Seven save them, if he was actually next in line to be king. While Baelor seemed to take no pleasure in the crowd of onlookers.

Behind them was their grandmother, who walked with grace and her head held high.

_Bitch._ Olenna mused, thinking of all the times she tried convincing Rhaella, that Margaery and Jon were the perfect match.

Noticing both the king and queen then, Olenna turned from Rhaella, noticing the way both Rhaegar and Lyanna walked arm in arm, though both looked tired.

She suspected it had something to do with Jon. Thanks to one of the servants a young girl, who gladly accepted the thirty gold dragons, she managed to find out the crown prince was not inside the castle last night. Causing both his parents and grandmother to become worried.

Silencing her thoughts, she watched and listened eagerly to what the king had to say as he raised his hand for silence, before speaking.

"I'm sure you're all wondering why I've requested for you all to join us here. Brandon Stark, step forward."

Olenna watched how nervous both Sansa and her mother became. 

Rhaegar inhaled, as he beckoned Jon to stand next to him. Olenna was almost sure the king was about to announce a betrothal, until she no longer could take the wait, inching closer to hear what the king needed to say.

"Since most of you are already here, and my son seeing no point to drag out a long betrothal, you are all invited to the wedding taking place within a sennight, between crown prince Jon of house Targaryen and Daenerys of house Stark."

Gasps and whispers were heard throughout the room, even those on the balcony could be heard.

Olenna closed her eyes before reopening it as she turned to the red head wanting to know what game she was playing. Why she lied about not knowing who the girl was.

But the shock present on both mother and daughter was evident, they knew nothing of this. Was this girl a bastard of Brandon? Everyone knew about the son his wife forbid him to see. But could he had hidden a daughter away?

"House Stark thanks you my king and crown prince Jon for choosing wisely." Brandon replied as he took Dany's hand in his, before placing it in Jon's. "May the union of ice and fire bloom with love." Brandon replied stepping away from the two lovers.

Before his eyes fell on his wife, who looked angered, at not being told what both he and the king planned. He knew she wanted to leave, but everyone still needed to remain, until the royals left.

*****

"What in seven hells was that?" Margery screamed walking back and forth, while her grandmother was writing away on a parchment.

"Be silent dear, it will all work out, trust me my sweet." Olenna replied.

"How can you be so confident in a time like this grandmother? when all of our careful planning has gone up in smoke?" Margaery complained placing a green grape in her mouth, then another.

She was promised a crown by her father and grandmother. How can she be queen, with Jon getting ready to marry another in a few days time?

"Trust me my dear, everything will work out in the end, and you will get your crown." Olenna answered sealing the parchment, as she rang her small bell for one of her guards to enter.

* * *

**Jon**

Standing inside the Sept of Baelor, Jon didn't know, why he was growing so tense and nervous. It wasn't like both he and Dany had not exchanged vows the night before, in a small intimate ceremony with all his family next to the Heartstree in the castle's garden.

He smiled to himself, recalling how beautiful she looked in her northern dress, as snow fell over the garden. Making her look like a ice princess, his princess and future queen. Even Aerion was well behaved these past few days. Though he already knew the reason why. 

If that wasn't bad enough red priests were now gathered outside the Sept in droves, crying out for their promised prince's return. 

Even his uncle Viserys got a chuckle out of it since his returned two days prior from Pentos.

His uncle always seemed to be a thorn in his father's side, asking why Rhaegar hasn't put any of the red priests to the sword?

The man was just like Aerion at times. Never really thinking what damage could be done with those they traded with in Essos. Since the religion of R'hollor, was so popular in the East.

Closing his eyes to take a deep breath in before reopening them to see his entire family staring back at him. Well everyone, except Viserys who was too busy checking out the ladies present. He didn't know why, especially since Viserys had already fucked his way through half the court already.

The man even tried to flirt with Daenerys, while smiling and giving him praise, for plucking the rarest flower he'd ever seen.

He supposed Viserys was right, Dany was unlike anyone, and it had nothing to do with her beauty for him. It was her heart that belonged to him. Like his belonging to her.

The Sept grew quiet Jon realized as the fat bald High Septon stepped towards him, his green eyes wide, staring towards the door, causing Jon to look also.

His chest tightened at what he saw, in front of him as everyone stood. Looking at Daenerys, her hair let out, wearing a headband of white and peach colored flowers.

Her dress a formal fitting blue gown, with red laces, in her hand a floral bouquet of blue winter roses and red roses, walking hand in hand with his uncle Brandon, who still looked tired, from all the arguing with his wife and lack of sleep.

The woman swore Daenerys was his bastard daughter he had with some whore from Lys, who he had legitimize by the king to marry Jon. 

That was the rumor now going around the castle by the lords and ladies, mad their daughters were looked over.

But neither he nor Dany cared, neither the people who knew the truth.

It also brought him joy that the less fortunate of the city took pride in knowing their king would marry a legitimize bastard.

They considered Dany one of them, it also helped that the red priests spoke highly of Dany, though they referred to her as lightbringer.

*****

Everything seemed to go by in a flash, one minute they were walking side by side asking for blessing, then he covered her and brought her under his house protection.

He didn't even remember much after their hands were bonded together as they looked at each other saying the same words.

Though he did remember their kiss, and the cheers that erupted once they stepped outside, to the crowds of onlookers. Chanting promised prince and lightbringer in unison.

Something he could tell his uncle Viserys found confusing, while pushing away a red priest who wanted to offer a blessing to them, before calling the woman a plagued fanatic. 

Now here they sat together, being served seven, courses, instead of the twenty-seven. That was normally served. Both he and Dany opted that the rest go to the orphanages and the poor of Fleabottom.

"Are you ok?" Jon asked as a servant walked over refilling both his and Dany's goblets.

They would be leaving for Dragonstone, pretty soon and away from everyone.

"I'm fine, this is just a little too much." She answered as both her and Jon took a drink from their goblets.

Don't worry Jon wanted to say as he noticed Dany's eyes turning pitch black, as a woman's scream was heard, as guests rose while the king's-guards took their places next to the royals, ready to get them out. Jon could see Arthur next to him, his sword glowing. 

"We need to leave, it's not safe." Arthur bellowed as Jon took another look at Dany's eyes that still remained black, her focus on the woman grasping her neck, as blood rushed from her eyes, nose, mouth and ears.

The last thing he saw and heard came from the thundering screech of a blue colored dragon with red wings. A dragon so large, it darkened the sky.


	10. Who Do You Choose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've already started the new chapter to this

**Viserys**

The woman was dead, poisoned her family argued. Poisoned at the Red Keep no less.

Her family, all but screaming for justice for their family member. Though she was not the only one that they found dead around the Red Keep or its grounds.

The entire Tyrell guards who came to Kings Landing along with one of the servants, who was serving the royal family was also dead.

Looking around the garden, he could still see that Loras was still missing. Most likely still outside maester Ebrose work area, while the man inspected the body of his family member, before her body was sent back to Highgarden, along with the dead Tyrell guards.

Rhaegar already gave Loras leave, to take as much time as he needed with his family in these dire times.

Thinking back over the first few hours, Viserys tried to clear his mind from all chaos stemming from the screaming and crying that rang throughout the Red Keep so far.

Until the king his brother, managed to get some of the lords and ladies settled down. Many wanting to leave right away back to their castles and keeps, fearing someone was trying to kill everyone off eventually if they stayed.

_The fools, who would want to kill them? Some were even minor lords._

Though he knew they could not leave, at least not yet. Everyone was a suspect, even the Tyrell bannermen present at the Red Keep, who could gain from this.

While the other lords stepped forward demanding to know who the dragonrider was, for the dragon that came out from no where swooping down close to the masses.

Specifically those wanting to know were Robert Baratheon, who still held a grudge for his king for marrying Lyanna Stark.

While the sneaky lion, Tywin Lannister, let his goodson Robert do all the yelling. Cause that's all their distant cousin mostly did was yell.

If it were up to him, Viserys would've fed both men to his dragon Melex. 

Rolling his head back and forth Viserys thoughts were drawn back to the dragon who came out of nowhere, darkening the sky above them. Before leaving just as fast.

Never had he ever seen a dragon that large, not even the skull of Balerion could measure up to the dragon head of that marvelous beast. _Unless the Cannibal was that large?_

He already suspected who it belonged to, he was pretty sure all the other lords suspected the same thing. Why they were eager to bombard his brother with questions.

He couldn't blame them, he also had questions. Was the young lady really a Stark dragon rider? Or was she a Blackfyre?

Though those cunts had no dragons, or eggs.

_Thank the gods. _

No, this young lady standing next to Arthur while her husband stood next to his father and brothers hearing complaints, was all northern, from the paleness of her porcelain skin, to her accent, though her eyes were unlike anything he'd ever seen.

He had to hand it to his brother for keeping this secret away from most. Clearly if word spread that there were other dragonriders in the North, many of these southern fools would surely bring an all out war against his family, unseating Rhaegar. By aligning themselves to Daenerys family.

_He surely would've unseated his brother._

No wonder, no one on the south knew of her or her dragon. The North was such an uncharted frozen wasteland, it would be easy to hide one or several.

Though there was still one issue that still bothered Viserys, how did this Daenerys Stark come about a dragon? Were there dragonseeds in the North, who had dragons?

Was the young lady truly a Stark? Or did both his brother and Brandon Stark lie about the young lady being a Stark? Were they both trying to avoid a conflict, why they allowed two dragon families to come together?

Were there more like her in the North who had dragons? This could work for him. Everyone knew dragons who were raised in the wild grew larger than the ones held in captivity.

It didn’t matter that his brother claimed the dragons weren’t locked away being in the dragon pit.

Because they were captives, who he felt gree lazy, just being there, not going out to feed on their own. Instead having their food wheeled in for them.

Yes, he would find out if there were others like her with dragons, why should his nephew be the only one to bed a Valyrian beauty like her?

* * *

**Jon**

There was something very suspicious about all of this Jon realized. Noting to himself this was not the first time, he'd seen Dany's eyes go pitch black. The very first he met her and argued with her, he noticed them change.

Did she cause all of these deaths? Apart of him wanted to deny it, this was not her, she would never selfishly kill innocents.

It also didn't help, there was no way to take her from the gardens and away from all the stares and whispering of those who were now getting a full look at his wife in the daylight. 

He saw the stares from those all around them.

From Oberyn to his paramour, Edmure Tully who was here with his Frey wife. To the whore of a man Robert Baratheon who wanted to marry his mother. He could see the man's blue eyes lingering a bit too long on her while trying to keep his discussion with his father. Though he kept licking his chapped lips while calling for wine every few minutes. Since it seemed, no one else wanted to eat or drink, too afraid that all the food and drinks were poisoned. It's not that he could blame them, not even his family members were taking another drink. 

And then there was his uncle Viserys who Jon knew for a fact was trying to work some sort of plan in that head of his.

He saw the way his uncle's lilac eyes glued to Dany's dragon with mirth in his eyes when he looked back at Dany. A sharp grin then a smirk curled on his, pink lips.

He would need to keep Dany away from Viserys no doubt, the man lived to usurp his father's crown. Though his father loved to say and point out that was how most spares acted. 

Jon turned as the sound of gasps and cries, thar could be heard around them, as Sansa and Myrcella hugged tightly to each other.

Turning his head the opposite way, he could Loras carrying the dead body in his arms, his eyes red from the tears he'd shed already.

"What sort of game is the old crone playing at father?" Aerion asked suspiciously glancing towards the people coming towards them.

Causing Rhaegar to frown, not wanting to play whatever game Olenna wanted to play. "I don't know son, but it seems we'll soon find out."

Jon could not bare the sight of Loras. The young man and his sister, were always close. Now Margaery was dead in his arms, while her grandmother walked in front of both Mace and his wife. Leyton Hightower just behind, with his son and heir Baelor and his wife Elia Martell. While the grand maester looked annoyed and covered in blood.

"My family demands justice." Olenna yelled once Gerold Hightower and Oswell stood in front their king, hands on the tilt of their sword blocking the short woman view. Her family also seemed just as mad, demanding justice. But all Jon could look at was Loras placing Margaery's body on the table next to them, holding her limp hand.

"Is this how our king treats the house that has been loyal to house Targaryen for over three hundred years?" The crone yelled.

While Viserys and his Stark family drew closer. Even his mother and grandmother stood from their chairs along with Arianne, who no longer seemed scared by everything.

"I am thankful for the Reach continued support lady Olenna, and I am sorry for your loss. But I guarantee, this will all be sorted out." Rhaegar knew it would, as his gaze fell on Dany. Which caused everyone there to glance at his wife. Knowing where his father was going with this.

"No, father." Jon replied, he would not subject his wife to anyone's ridicule.

"What game are you playing at your grace? How can your son's wife help in this situation?" Tywin asked as both Joffrey and Robert snickered.

Even Cersei chimed in laughing. "It seems we have another woods witch among us. But instead of king Jaehaerys marrying off his son to a peasant. King Rhaegar married his heir off to both a dragonseed and witch rolled in one."

"Maybe she dreams of things to come, like so many other Targaryen's" A man's voice yelled in the back.

Viserys drew his sword. "Becareful how you speak to your king, or I shall remove that venomous tongue of yours."

Rhaegar raised his hand, silencing everyone. He would not argue with a woman like Cersei Lannister, who remained bitter at being passed over for his wife.

"My good-daughter knows things, she will set everything right." 

Jon could see the way his mother and the other Starks grew wary of the situation. Making him realize, he should've just ran off with Dany, as both his wife and Arthur walked in unison towards his father, stopping just short.

Before his father could utter any words, Oberyn stepped forward. "Before you answer sweet girl, do tell those of us here eager to know, was that dragon yours? Are there others like you in the North with dragons also?"

Jon could hear the murmurs, all around them the moment Dany answered, yes it was her dragon and no there were no other dragons in the North but hers.

Even the Lannister's were whispering amongst themselves while Robert continued drinking. It now seemed to Jon whatever these men were planning, now was falling apart. There would be no other dragon riders for them to align themselves with. No, another dance of dragons would not be happening.

Dany stepped next to the king her eyes locked on Olenna. There was something there Jon realized then, why else did Arthur's sword glow, Dany's dragon fall out the sky, or her eyes change to pitch black unless something happened. He could see the unease in Olenna, as the woman wiped sweat away from her forehead, hands twitching looking away from his wife.

Jon could see those around them noticing it also, causing Tywin Lannister to speak.

"If there is a way for you to tell us what happened, please tell us, since some here now believe you a witch who can see things."

Dany only quirked her lips. "Why tell you when I can show you?"

"Dany don't do this, you have already took justice into your hands already sweet child." Everyone turned to see two hooded figures standing off to the side. One a short figure like a child, the other he already knew to be Bloodraven.

Jon watched as both figures stepped forward, their eyes locked on his wife. 

"What did you do cousin?" Arya asked, she didn't care what anyone said. Dany was a Stark, her blood, no matter how distant.

"I did what I had to do for my family and those who tried to come against us." Dany looked at Olenna not taking her eyes off her.

"I did it in the fashion of the old way, I passed the sentence, though, I took judgement out on the wrong Tyrell's life just to send a message." Dany answered as realization drew on his family what Dany did, even those around them looked frightened.

"That's not how it works Dany." Jon walked over towards Margaery's lifeless body. "Whatever Olenna tried to do, you should've came to me or my father. Not this Dany."

He wasn't mad at his wife, but he needed to show her, taking an innocent life was not the right way to go about things.

Dany shook her head, not understanding why Jon wasn't taking her side. "She wanted you dead Jon, and she wasn't stopping their either, my drink along with Aerion's drink was also poisoned." 

"What?" Aerion asked stepping forward. "Why would she want me dead?"

"Because, she felt Baelor would be easier to control if she got you out the way." Dany replied.

"Lies, all lies!" Mace yelled out noticing how quiet his mother was. "I demand you lock this woman away for the lies she spreads on house Tyrell and the murder of my daughter."

Before the man could say anything, most started screaming as Dany's dragon drew near once more. Though her eyes remained neutral, her hair did not as everything grew dark from the dragon blurring the sun.

"What are you?" Viserys screeched pointing at Dany's hair turning dark.

"Demon." Sansa gasped.

"She's not an demon you idiot." Arya hissed. "Daenerys is a demigod can't you see? Don't you recall those tales grandfather told us about the children of the forest? And those they worshiped?" She was frustrated with everyone. She also wanted to be the new raven since clearly her uncle Brandon couldn't see how great a gift like Bloodraven's was. 

"Are there more like you?" Oberyn asked stepping forward. Recalling how disappointed he was when his brother said both he and Arianne were to go to Kings Landing, for the crown prince nameday. But never did he expect to find a demigod amongst them.

These were stories old nursemaids told.

Jon walked over to his wife stepping in front of her. "That is not your concern."

"Why shouldn't it?" Tywin argued, taking another look at Dany before his emerald eyes grazed his king. Why should your house have all the power? Was it not bad enough your family made all of us bow down to your dragons?"

Jon was thankful when Viserys opened his mouth. "We are here to find out why the Tyrell's tried to murder those in my family lord Lannister, not rehash old stories."

Mace began stumbling over his words. "We did not your grace, our house has been loyal and grateful to yours. My son his good friends with the crown prince." Mace turned to Jon. "Is that not right your grace?"

Viserys waved the man off. "Maybe he got close to Jon just to continually pursue my nephew into marrying his sister."

Jon shook his head. "He never did uncle. Loras as never done any of that."

Rhaegar had enough of the back and forth. He already got the answers he needed.

Dany was wrong, but she protected his family from those willing to commit treason and murder.

"The sentence for treason is death lord Tyrell, and from your mother's silence it seems, she did try to poison both my son's and gooddaughter." 

Dany was happy by the kings words, but still felt unease by Jon's statement to her. "I answered justice with justice your grace, the old way."

Olenna laughed mechanically at her statement. Her life was forfeit anyway. "I did want you dead, and your husband and his stupid brother. How many years has house Tyrell sat in the corner, being passed over when our kingdom is responsible for the majority of food in your bellies?"

Jon shook his head, feeling Dany grow tense next to him. "Please Dany, don't do anything stupid." 

Dany struggled to get her hands from his grasp, walking next to Margaery's body. To the horror of those watching, already she realized what her uncle Brandon meant when he said she needed to be hidden away far in the North.

People would fear her, or move the ground they walked on just to be in her presence.

_"They would kill anyone just to serve you little one." _ He would always whisper to her whenever she felt alone in the world. She missed him. She missed her uncle Brandon.

Maybe Bloodraven was wrong, maybe Jon wasn't the one who was destined to live a life of immortality with her. Already siding with those who wanted his brother dead. Not thanking her for saving ------. "I saved your brother, from that monster who wanted him dead, and yet you take her side over mine?"

Jon began to step forward but was stopped by his grandmother. "That's not what I meant Dany."

Dany shook her head, no longer listening to Jon. "I didn't do anything different than what the ancient kings of winter did. Nor the Targaryen's of old did, when they came to these lands. Burning kings from the Riverlands and Reach."

Dany stood over Margaery's body, her hand rested on her lips. "How many houses did both house Stark and Targaryen destroy and wipe from this world, for their quest for power?"

Dany turned to Brandon. "Do tell us cousin, how many in the North, did house Stark murder for dominance? The Warg king and his sons come to mind and how they were brutally killed and their daughters handed over to Starks." 

Dany turned to Rhaegar. "Your family murdered so many here in Westeros for dominance. The man you wanted Lyanna to name your son after, caused the deaths of so many, along with his sister wives. While granting the Stormlands to his bastard brother Orys Baratheon."

Dany stopped herself to look at Mace Tyrell. "Or the way they wiped house Gardner out, making their stewards lords of the Reach. The same Tyrell's who wanted those you love dead my king."

Rhaegar went to say something until Dany stopped him. "Save your words for someone who doesn't know their history. I'm sure you're going to tell me Harren the Black and his sons deserved to be burnt for how they treated those in the Riverlands."

Waving him off. "Do save your words about that being the past to yourself. That house Stark and Targaryen were no longer that way. Both you and the Stark's would've gladly sent me into exile if it meant keeping Jon and I from each other."

Dany gazed into her husband's pleading eyes, wondering if he thought she would kill them? His family.

Shaking those thoughts away. "I've decided to grant a life for another." Dany's gaze fell on Olenna. "I shall take yours." 

"Dany don't do this. She will be hanged for her treason." Jon begged of her, though it seemed his wife's mind was already made up.

"Magic comes with a price." Dany didn't finish her sentence as she looked on Olenna, as those around screamed, some running away noticing Olenna choke on her blood.

Those brave enough looked at his wife, placing a kiss on Margaery's lips, as light passed from her into the young woman, who began coughing, causing Loras to grab hold of his sister leaning her forward to breathe.

"Thank you." Loras offered. No matter what anyone took from this day, he was thankful Daenerys gave him his sister back. Realizing his future queen did it to call everyone out on their horseshit.

Not once did he turn to look at his dying grandmother. Knowing her schemes would finally come to an end.

Jon let go of his grandmother, to go talk to his wife, until his knees felt weak as those around them started falling, from the cold mist all around them.

Looking at Dany all he could see was her uttering the words sorry to him.

Jon was on his knees, as ice covered his surrounding blocking his view. Before he could tell her to stop, not to leave him. 

Everything grew silent, before darkness overtook him.

* * *

**Daenerys**

Leaf, turned to her charge, knowing fully well the woman before her was still hurting after everything.

Even after they left the Gods Eye, making sure the others knew of their plans, before they acted on them.

"Are you sure you want to do this Dany?" Leaf asked wondering if Dany was really sure.

"It is for the best dear friend, they will come searching and find nothing." Dany replied, thinking what she said to the men who still stood guard at the wall. Warning them that they had only a day to leave this place. 

Many seemed more interested in wanting to fuck her, until her dragon flew out of the sky scaring most of them in place.

Some ran to the stables, readying horses to leave. Even Jeor Mormont and maester Aemon said nothing back, as a short man helped the maester back inside no doubt to help Jon's great great uncle to escape.

Though she was actually setting the poor fools free. There was nothing really for them to guard. She kept the shadow at bay, from once again crossing into the world of men.

It took less than five hours before the Lord commander looked back on her before he and the rest of men left. She didn't have to say anything to him. Bloodraven normally communicated with Jeor through his crow.

"Yes, I'm very sure Dany answered back, it's for the best." Everyone south of the wall would come, she was protecting them before they did anything stupid in venturing beyond the wall. She was doing it for Jon, no one would ever accept their marriage as long as she was with him. How many would she have to kill to protect his family?

"You know, once we do this, your mother becomes free from her prison." Leaf replied.

"What harm can my mother possibly do to them that they didn't do to her?" Dany shook those thoughts away. "Let house Stark and all the other houses deal with their rightful queen."

Leaf only gave her consent with a nod, as the other children along with Dany, placed their hand on the iced wall, knowing what she was about to do would free her mother from her slumber and imprisonment to roam Westeros freely sowing her chaos.

Though the only thing that would stop those south would be the wall, forbidding anyone south to come after her. _Unless her mother...._

Dany stopped herself from that thought. Not allowing herself to dream it.


	11. Family Ties

**Aerion**

His head hurt, from whatever that cold mist Dany's dragon used causing everyone to drop to their knees like flies, as he tried shrugging the drowsy feeling away from his body.

Looking around all Aerion saw before him were the males of his family. The surviving men of house Targaryen.

The next thing he noticed was Viserys helping his father to stand in his feet. While Jon and Baelor were still on the ground fast asleep.

_That's a first, _ Aerion thought, watching his uncle help his father..._ Maybe I should also help?_

Walking over to Jon first knowing what he was about to do would give him great satisfaction. Aerion began slapping his older brother across the jaw, causing Jon to stir awake, until his dark eyes looked on Aerion like he wanted to kill him for what he just did.

_ Good,_ Aerion told himself. _At least the monster still lives._ Slowly moving away from Jon to go do the same to Baelor.

_ He would have his fun._

That was until Viserys yelled to leave Baelor alone. That he'd already had his fair share on Jon. Which only made him frown, knowing he'd just have to shake his younger brother awake.

"Wake up princess, nap time is over." Aerion chuckled shaking his younger brother hard.

"Must you always be a cunt?" Jon asked pushing Aerion to the side, as he began shaking Baelor awake. His brother's grey eyes fluttered open. Looking at him as though he was scared. 

"Jon is that you? God's I saw you go down reaching your hand out to your wife, before I blacked out like everyone else." Baelor said rubbing the temples of his head that now hurt.

Grasping Baelor's hand, Jon slowly helped his youngest brother up.

As Aerion moved once more next to his brothers, the knowledge of Dany's dragon too much for him to keep in.

"Her dragon let out some sort of cold mist that dropped us all like flies."

No longer could he contain his excitement... "I want one of those dragons Jon, let your wife know I'm putting in my request." Aerion mused, as a voice rang out causing all five to turn at once.

"Not every dragon rider can ride a ice dragon." Bloodraven replied. "I am sure you all have questions and want to know if the rest of your family are safe? They are." he answered.

Before the old Targaryen Bastard could continue, Jon was on the man with questions. "Where is Dany? Where is my wife?" His brother barked, not one question on where their family or anyone else was.

_Not that he bloody cared really, yet any chance of showing up his brother to their father was a plus for him. Especially with the way their father now frowned at Jon._

_ "_What of our family and everyone else? Why is it just us here and no one else?"

He could see the nod of appreciation his father gave. Causing Aerion to feel great joy.

Maybe his father would finally see him the better heir over Jon!

"Your family and subjects are safe for now....But before I wake them, and the rest of the court, there are matters I must discuss with you five pertaining to house Targaryen."

"Why just us? Why not include the Starks? Shouldn't they hear what you have to say?" Rhaegar asked, his head still dizzy from whatever that dragon did to their bodies.

"You are awake, simply because all five of you are my kin who are of fighting age.... And I'm sure you've read and heard the things I've done when it came to the safety of house Targaryen?" 

Bloodraven mused at those memories, before coldly continuing. "Even shedding the blood of those I share blood with!"

"Like those from house Blackfyre?" Baelor asked, knowing he would never go against his family. Though he could not say the same for Aerion or Viserys. Both were second sons, always in the shadow knowing they were no more than spares.

"Yes and no." Bloodraven answered seeming list in thought. "I didn't get to end that line like I wanted. Your great grandfather Egg made sure, I didn't. Sending me to the wall for the beheading of Aenys Blackfyre."

"What does this have to do with us?" Aerion asked as Bloodraven smiled mockingly, before adding another insult.

"Egg was weak!" Bloodraven replied, toying away with his cloak before continuing. "It also has a lot to do with those wishing to usurp the iron throne Aerion."

Bloodraven spoke, his words sending shivers down Aerion's back.

"But things can change, and they need to now, our family as grown even weaker, especially with dragons."

Bloodraven turned to Jon, pitting the foolish young man.

"Your wife was showing you the right way to deal with those who try anyways necessary to get what they want, and instead of listening to her, or following her direction on how to handle murders and future plotters. You let your honor get the best of you. Do you think Maegor would've allowed such a thing to happen after what he witnessed?"

His brother only grew silent, Aerion knew the young man had no counter defense to offer.

Aerion watched the old man move towards his father next, only to shake his head. "You have only continued what Egg and so many others have done, just to please your subjects.

"House Tyrell conspired to murder both your sons and your gooddaughter. In order to place a weaker version of you on the iron throne, one who would be easy to control."

Viserys could only laugh, until Bloodraven's red eyes pierced his lilac eyes. Causing him to close his mouth.

"If you don't start dealing with those who dishonor house Targaryen. It seems our house will only fall. Be somewhat like Maegor, not Aenys, watch out for everyone, not everyone enjoys being ruled over by dragons. None of your subjects respect you. Some even conspired before you wanting to know if there are others like Dany."

"What about my wife's house? You make it seem as though house Stark aren't our ally. My children are half Stark." Rhaegar argued until he was silenced.

"Your wife knew who Daenerys was, so did her brothers. Yet they kept numb, pretended they knew nothing at first. Trust no one that isn't us." 

Bloodraven made to leave, before turning once more to Jon, who called out to him once more needing to know about his wife. "There is also one other thing I forgot to mention. 

* * *

**Benjen**

Benjen gripped the pommel of his sword, A few of the guards of Winterfell standing next to him waiting on his next command. 

That day started like any other day since Brandon's departure along with his wife and children south.

He'd just finished listening to the people's grievances until the entire castle began shaking, the walls around cracking from it's violent shakes.

Sending many who were inside scurrying, dropping everything, to run outside, no one wanting to be trapped inside, if Winterfell's castle walls crumbled above and around them.

That's when he heard the screams when he arrived outside, and the pointing towards the crypt of Winterfell. His eyes grew wide, noticing the smile colored mist coming through the ironbark doors, as people began screaming and running.

Claiming the dead were coming, even the few lords that were there that morning started shuffling to leave Winterfell at once, when they should've stayed to help defend its castle.

_They were always cunts._ He reminded himself tightening the grip on his sword, knowing what was coming. 

How could he not? especially when the secret his family hid was now about to be unleashed upon Westeros once more.

His gaze fell on the few remaining guards that didn't high tail out of Winterfell like everyone else. Calming himself as he stared at their scared faces, all eight of them, when it should've been more.

If any of them came out of this alive and well, he would need to discuss such matters with Brandon about the hundred plus, who ran instead of defending.

Suddenly, the ironbark doors burst open, Benjen's eyes glued to the woman that walked out, her white silver hair moving through the wind.

He gulped, looking at her, she was beautiful, yet her eyes held a wicked smile in them, before she clasped her hand, a thin smile crossing her lips was the last thing he saw.

As everything turned dark.

* * *

**Daenerys **

"Here, drink this, it will help with the headache." Dany offered, as Arthur drank the water greedily from the bowl with her help, before laying back down. His body exhausted.

She stood to leave, to allow the knight to get his rest, it would be another day again before they would know what happens.

"Are you sure you did the right thing Dany? You didn't give him a choice, before letting him drink." Leaf said, looking back at the knight with concern in her cat like eyes.

"We won't know if it will work." Dany answered, frowning at what Leaf said.

"And what happens if it does Dany? You gave him no choice, if he wanted to live a life of immortality!" Leaf countered, taking Dany's small hand into hers, knowing just how lonely the young lady was in wanting a normal friend.

"Bloodraven never gave Jon a chance to chose either." Dany spat, turning away, as her tears escaped her eyes, old memories came rushing back, of a young girl playing in the snow with her uncle chasing after her.

Recalling all the times she begged him to drink the water of the ancient pools. Only for him to tell her no. Explaining he'd always be there for her, just not physically. That was not a life for him.

In some weird way, Arthur's need to protect and watch over her these past few days somewhat reminded her of her uncle Brandon. 

"That was different Dany, Jon was always meant to be with you. Him drinking from the source of the waters just proved what the greenseers saw, your prophesied prince."

Leaf replied, yet it seemed Dany still wanted to hear nothing about the man she loved. 

The anger of him not taking her side only seemed to cut deep. 

"I need to be alone, I'm going for a walk." Dany said, taking a few things with her.

Leaf could only nod her head in acceptance, knowing her charge needed time, to get over the hurt she felt inside. How long Dany would be gone, she had no clue.

*****

Dany watched with glee at the girl pushing the stupid boy into the lake, recalling all the silly memories she'd had with Jon when he was younger, before their feelings for each other grew and manifested into love.

Back then, he was just a silly stubborn prince, failing at warging into the deer she pointed towards.

"I would never do to you, what he did." Came the voice of another. Dany watched with annoyance as the shadow of a man approached her taking his original form, blowing the air from his breath against her ear.

His left hand moving a strand of her hair. "I would never hurt you Daenerys." He whispered softly, as his form changed once more into her lover. "I can always pretend to be him if it makes you happy." He smiled that wicked smile of his, caressing her face.

"We could rule this world together just us, enslave all those that come against us. All you have to do is give into me." He hummed dangerously close to her lips.

Her eyes closed, knowing this was what he wanted, to be set free from his prison.

Dany's eyes opened, a curl on her lips. "Do you think me weak like my mother? who you fooled with the face of the man she loved?" 

Dany hissed. Before everything around changed, as the Bloodstone Emperor sang out for her to stop, to not lock him out.

She could only inhale, leaving out of the shadowed realm, inside her head, knowing within herself, she hadn't slipped into darkness or fell for his lies. 

* * *

**Jon **

His mind still raced with thoughts of his wife leaving him, but taking Arthur with her.

His uncle Viserys making a joke of it, that Dany decided to take another husband, since he clearly did not please her well enough the night before, for their northern wedding.

Jon huffed at that thought, looking at the blackeye that now graced his uncle's left eye.

It took both Loras and ser Oswell to pull him off Viserys. How much he wanted to tell the man he pleased her well enough. 

But his love life was of no concern to his uncle, it was between him and his wife and no one else.

A wife, Bloodraven warned not to go out and seek. Claiming she would return to him, when she was ready.

Then there were other pressing matters. His wife unleashing her mother's wrath, something he knew his father had to speak about.

A test Jon wanted to call it, though he knew he was going to be a game of thrones, once the lords knew.

It took a sennight for most to be healed from the slumber the dragon placed everyone in for three days. Giving his wife ample time to leave back for the North enacting her plans, just to put distance between them.

Now here they all stood, amongst their lord and ladies Bloodraven's words echoing in and out of his ears, as his father listened to Mace Tyrell begging forgiveness for what his mother did on her own. Something Jon did not believe. His gaze then fell on the lords and ladies of the Reach, all watching with glee in their eyes waiting to see if their king would name a new liege lord of the Reach.

He could see the smirks from those of house Florent, who always felt house Tyrell had no right to be lords of the Reach.

That Aegon made a mistake naming house Gardner stewards liege lords after they turned against them.

Jon sighed to himself, Olenna was originally from house Redwyne, who used her body to trick the man meant for her sister.

He could only imagine how far she would've went if his great grandfather Jaehaerys the second, had actually kept his betrothal and married Olenna instead of his sister Shaera Targaryen.

His thoughts quickly went away when Margaery stepped forth kneeling next to her father.

The young woman before him, looked nothing like the girl who grew around him at court, she was pale, and her confidence gone.

His father raised his hand, stopping all talks around them. Many still found it difficult to believe at what they saw. A woman who was dead, now alive amongst them once more. Jon could see her tremble from where he stood.

"Lady Margaery, I ask that you speak to me truthfully of everything you know, tell me no lies."

Rhaegar gripped the iron throne speaking loudly for all to hear. "You know we have ways to find out if you tell lies."

Margaery shook her head violently. "I didn't know this was her plan your grace, I was mad about Jon marrying her, explaining my frustration to my grandmother." 

Jon watched her look up her eyes filled with tears. "All she said was things would work out, before handing a note over to one of our guards."

Mace Tyrell went to say something. But Rhaegar only silenced him. "There is nothing you need to say I've already decided."

"Mercy your grace." Mace cried out to the sound of snickering and pointing.

As Rhaegar stood. "Let it be known from this day, house Tyrell no longer has control over the Reach effective now."

Jon watched Alekyne Florent along with his sister Melessa step forward, while Rhea stayed behind next to her husband Leyton Hightower.

Jon could only shake his head in disbelief, they hadn't even disposed of the Tyrell's for a minute and yet here came house Florent, distant relatives of house Gardener.

Alekyne was first to speak. "Your grace, our fami---."

The man didn't even get to finish his sentence before Rhaegar sneered at him. "The Reach will fall into the hands of house Targaryen, until I or any of my son's or their children after them chooses to name another lord."

Jon watched all the shocked faces, even lady Melessa Florent wife of lord Randyl Tarly, seemed speechless, her jaw still remaining on the floor.

Rhaegar held his hand once more taking his seat. There were other pressing matters to discuss, like his wife setting her mother free to sow chaos. 

"There are more pressing matters that need taking care of, my goddaughter, has unleashed a powerful being from her prison."

Jon noticed the way house Lannister seemed to grow intrigued by his father's words, lord Lannister was first to ask what mythical being?

"A being most of us heard stories about from our wet nurses or servants. A story of legend, a story of the long night."

Gasps exploded into the crowd, no one in the south ever believed these stories, most calling it stories to scare young lords and ladies, though Jon was sure after the events everyone witnessed, anything was now possible, even tales of grumkins and snarks.

"Are you telling us the Bloodstone Emperor as escaped from across the wall?" Joffrey shuddered out.

"Not him, but the Nightqueen, my gooddaughter's mother is now free from her prison a mythical being with unimaginable powers."

Jon watched as everyone began chatting amongst themselves, as he uttered the words. "Let the games begin."


	12. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the delay, I'm just all over the place 🙃

**Jon**

He threw another parchment into the flames, withdrawing another paper and began writing once more, needing to keep a written journal of everything since they flew from the Dragonpit earlier that day for the Crossroads Inn, at first wanting to keep this trip private not wanting to alert their Stark family.

Not even his mother knew of the raven his uncle Benjen sent for their uncle Brandon from Winterfell, cursing about everything that was going on while the rest of them kept warm south.

His scroll spoke of the Night Queen, escaping her cell, most of their men leaving Winterfell long before she walked out of the crypts, after the castle shook, white mist coming from the ironbark doors of the crypt.

Speaking words in a language foreign to him, before everyone fell to their knees before seeing darkness.

When they finally woke she was gone, and nearly half the North too scared to remain, no one giving a clear answer to where she was or where she went. Everyone he spoke with giving a different answer to where the silver-haired woman with blue star for eyes went. 

Then there were the ravens being sent from Bear Island, Deepwood Moat and the Wall, describing the same woman.

But it also could've been Dany, Jon was sure, but one couldn't be too sure.

Jon wanted to ask his father if there was talk of another dragon? Maybe that was what led to his uncle and the few Stark guards falling asleep

But Jon knew that couldn't be right, Dany only spoke of there being one iced dragon, and that was hers.

His father no longer wanting to hear anything else, especially not after what Dany did.

It wasn't what Dany did to Margaery or Olenna that bothered his father. 

It's what she did to them, what she did to house Stark and Targaryen, casting spells on people who are family that she both shared blood with and married into.

_"She took Arthur from me, from us, my best friend and Ashara's brother who along with the other Dayne's here are in complete disarray, or did you forget that small detail Jon?"_ His father snapped, his voice ringing so loudly Jon was sure even the servants walking the halls must of jumped in fright, hearing the king's voice yell so loud.

Not wanting to argue with his father about what his wife had done or her reasons in doing it.

Jon volunteered to fly Silverwing no further than the Riverlands and monitor the situation, he could always land somewhere away from wondering eyes. He also could blind in easy, it's not like he looked like any Targaryen.

Yet his father suggested something else, Viserys would accompany him, they could cover more grounds, and get back to the Red Keep before a fortnight.

He wanted to argue, tell his father that anyone would recognize Vis, just his eyes alone even if he wore a hooded cloak. Not that his uncle would ever keep himself disguised or cloaked. That was never Viserys Targaryen. 

But it was an open and closed discussion, his father would hear no more, unless he preferred to go by horse with a Targaryen regimen with him?

Jon thought long and hard about it that morning before they left, throwing another parchment into the burning hearth of what they've seen above the clouds.

Leaning his head against the stone gray stone wall, his eye lids heavy and hurting from lack of sleep, while Viserys held a cup of sweet summer wine, his lilac eyes fixed on the map before them, a map his uncle borrowed from the Innkeeper, a gaunt grey haired man who was eager to please his uncle, even offering his finest wine.

So much for discretion, Jon grumbled to himself, throwing another parchment into the flames, no longer feeling the need to write.

While Aerion cursed about having to eat food unworthy for dogs, as he pushed his spoon around in the bowl removing all the carrots and turnips out of his mutton stew, taking one last taste and swallow, before shoving the bowl away from him, instead settling for the hard black bread, tapping his left fingers against his cup of buttered ale.

Jon wanted to tell his brother to stop the tapping, his head hurt and no one even asked him to come along, but his younger brother insisted he joined, why should he and Viserys have all the fun he waited to say after their father agreed that three dragon riders would cover even more ground.... His father was punishing him in knew, but both his uncle and brother thinking any of this was fun was just a disaster waiting to happen.

Nothing about what they were doing was fun for Jon... fun for him would be having his wife wrapped between his legs and naked on Dragonstone, instead of flying North monitoring the situation with his wife's mother, not to mention all the lords he was sure would be planning to leave for the North once they learnt there was another out there like his wife.

So far there were no discussions around the common folk or travelers coming from the North on the Kingsroad about any strange activity. Then again news was probably just moving slower and taking its time. Most considered northern tales just tales nothing more. Jon decided to give it a sennight until news started spreading about his godmother. Yet he was somewhat pleased she wasn’t sowing any chaos. _So far._

Looking out the window, the sun was getting ready to set on another day of being married for over a sennight with no wife, plus the fact she took Arthur with her was already the top gossip around the Red Castle and the South.

The only graceful thing about any of it were all the ladies who now kept their distance from him, Loras finding everything about it amusing... Singing he no longer needed to keep ladies from him, they freely did so now.

Jon was glad his friend stuck around even after what Dany did to Margaery, or the fact his father stripped their family of Highgarden and no longer being the lords of The Reach. 

He could still recall his father's words. "So house Targaryen giveth, so house Targaryen taketh."

Yet instead of handing The Reach over to another house, his father named Viserys the new lord of The Reach, decreeing it.

Letting every lord know, house Targaryen was done playing nice. The Reach had the food, his father would be a fool to hand those lands back over to another lord who might just try something similar to that of Olenna Tyrell.

"I'm going to bed." Jon said, barely standing his body needing rest, their plan tomorrow to fly over The Neck and towards White Harbor, and maybe even further.

Both Aerion and Viserys claiming they'd be fools just to remain at the Crossroads, when they should be going further North towards the Wall.

Jon already knew their reasons for wanting to go further North and it had nothing to do with his wife's mother.

Sliding out his chair, dragging his tired heavy feet he could hear the long drawn out his Visery made. “And where the fuck are you going Jon? We still have to go over this map before tomorrow morning.” His lilac eyes looking out the window before turning back to Jon. “It’s barely dark outside how can you be tired at this hour?”

Aerion made a ludicrous demonstration with his right hand motioning it up and down. “Can’t you see my brother needs a release uncle? What has it been weeks since his wife left him...” Aerion sniggered.   
  


Jon was too tired to even bother arguing or telling his brother to fuck off, instead it was Viserys who shushed Aerion for being a fool.

”I’m going to bed.” Jon said once more leaving his uncle and brother to bicker amongst themselves over plans for tomorrow.

*****~*****

**Viserys**

His face was frowned trying to get all his boiled up stress released...Yet all he felt was sharpening pain, causing him to hiss loud before yelling.

"You're fucking doing it all wrong, leave me." Viserys spat, dismissing the Innkeepers daughter, her blue eyes startled, his cock still inside her mouth, until she finally released it.

"Was I not to your satisfaction your grace?" She cooed climbing on top of him, only for Viserys to throw her off his knee, frowning at her stupidity.

Instead of sucking him off right, her damn teeth were grazing against his cock. He was in no need for a lazy fuck either where he had to do all the work. "Please leave, you weren't even worth that gold dragon."

He could hear her choked cry, as she moved her dark hair away from her face. She was pretty he couldn't deny her that, yet now she looked like she was about to cry.

He wanted to apologize for his rude outburst, but the stubborn side of him who thought her beneath him kept his mouth shut, as she left slamming the door behind her, no doubt off to cry.

Viserys almost decided to fly to Rosby just to get off with at least someone who knew what to do with their mouth.

Pouring himself another cup of sweet summer wine, wetting his lips first, before filling his mouth in one swift gulp swallowing it all down, before pouring himself another cup, taking notice of the almost empty flagon, his legs taking him to the opposite side of the room.

Taking another sip of wine, Viserys gazed out the cobwebbed window, which has probably not had a good cleaning in months, passing his fingers against it, before setting his lilac eyes towards the North.

Taking a small swallow of wine, his thoughts on needing to be the one who found the Night Queen first, before any other lord managed to get her attention.... He already had an early start since none of the southern lords knew about her.

The lords of the North he gave no thought to. They were brutes every single last one of them, all lacking sophistication, where he oozed it and could charm any woman.

Dragging himself away from the window, walking back over towards the map, tapping his index finger against the Gods Eye.

Viserys considered flying there, maybe the Raven could pin point just where to find her, but knew not how to summon him, plus he knew of the stories of a group calling themselves the Green Hand.

Before he would give no thought about suspicious chatter, yet after what he witnessed and saw what Jon's wife was capable of doing to a person, Viserys knew he would not want any trouble with men said to be able to cut through you without you noticing or hearing.

Moving his finger around the map, trying to recall where all the other Weirwoods were in the Riverlands outside of the Gods Eye, he knew the one for house Blackwood was dead, that left the one at Riverrun which was closer to where he was, as he tapped his finger there grunting to himself, reaching for his cock, he was hard and in need of a good fuck, even the thought of flying to Rosby and fucking the pink haired Tyroshi he had there a few days ago, or any of the whores in that establishment would keep him up the entire night if he didn't get his fix.

Grabbing his cloak, Viserys threw it over his shoulder. He needed his fix, and the Innkeepers daft daughter wasn't going to cut it. Nor would he want to crawl in bed with ant of the whores in the Riverlands, shuddering at the thought of filthy Frey men and Frey bastards fucking the whores out here made him imagine all of them being infected with pox.

Her screams still remained loud even after telling her to scream and moan into the pillow, yet the daft young woman still didn't follow his instruction as he thrusted deeper inside her, slapping her ass to keep quiet and not wake her father, not that he thought the man would care. Thrusting into her, once then twice, on his third thrust he managed to pull out in time, spilling his seed on her back, rolling off her needing sleep and her to leave him be.

Her fingers began tracing on his milk white skin, kissing his nipple wanting to get his attention. "You know your grace I wouldn't of my if you had spilled inside of me." She chirped.

Causing Viserys to glare at her, the blue in her eyes shinning in the dim candle light. "And I'm sure you think having my royal bastard would make you important to me?" He wanted to laugh but instead motioned his eyes towards the door. "Don't you have innkeeper matters to take care of? Or be in bed before your father hears from another, how I had you screaming up here like a common whore? You can leave we're finished here." 

He didn't even look at her or the glare he was sure was there on her face, as she hissed for dressed and left. 

*****~*****

**Arya**

Jon was gone, and so was his stupid brother and uncle Viserys. Arya learnt just from listening to the hushed conversations she'd over hear her Stark family speak amongst themselves when they thought no one there.

She really didn't know what was really going on with certain members of her family or the need for all the secrecy, but knew she hated the way some now spoke ill of Dany.

Utterly shocking her at how quick her uncle Brandon was already trying to convince the rest that Dany was dangerous and there was no way in seven hells his son would be the next Raven no matter what Dany said.

Of course Bran shouldn't be the next Raven she sneered. If anyone should be the next Raven shouldn't it be her? Arya thought sadly sitting in front of the small Heartstree the king had planted here all those years ago for her aunt to have someplace to to pray. 

She was blood of the first men on both sides of her family. Why should Bran get any special powers? She wanted to scream closing her eyes while slicing her wrist praying this would work, _it needed to work. _

Recalling stories her grandfather Rickon used to tell them around the fire, of the first men offering blood sacrifices to the Gods of the children whenever they needed them to hear their prayer.

Feeling a tap on her shoulder causing her eyes to flutter open, she could only imagine it being Sansa, the girl had been seeking her out wanting to know more of Dany or if she had a brother. Of course she didn't, and even if she did why would he want someone like Sansa or Myrcella? or any of these foolish idiots. They were all stupid girls, who enjoyed gossiping and talking of knights and princes.

Arya grew annoyed at that thought, imagining all the ladies who would gawk over him if he did exist.

Not that she probably wouldn't, she would soon be a woman grown her mother enjoyed reminding her. Even mentioning her cousin Edric would be a good match for her once Robb was married.

Hissing to herself, why was she even thinking of some imaginary hidden Stark male who looked like Dany for?

She felt another soft tap on her shoulder ready to scream at Sansa whipping her head around. "Leave me alone can't you see I'm busy?!" Arya's hand went over her mouth, her eyes falling to the ground face flushed, not from the heat but who was there.

"And here I thought you wanted to speak with me Arya Stark?" Dany teased, a soft smile crossing her pink pouty lips, the blue dress she wore, matching the color of her eyes.

"I did want to speak with you, please take me with you, I don't belong here." Arya blurted out reaching for Dany's soft porcelain hands.... they were soft, just like she imagined, as Dany helped her up from off her knees, her gaze looking towards the west, before looking back on Arya.

"Why do you want to leave your family sweetling?" Dany asked placing a hand on her distant cousin's face, as Arya leaned into her soft touch.

"Uncle Brandon doesn't want Bran to be the next Raven, but I want to be Dany there's nothing here for me, no adventure there just nothing."

"Walk with Arya Stark." 

How long they walked around the Godswood, Arya lost track until Dany finally spoke. "You do know it doesn't just work that way right? Bran was prophesied to be the next, he has greenseer powers, something you don't possess."

"You took uncle Arthur and he doesn't have any," Arya answered determined to change Dany's mind.

"You're right he doesn't, but he's a warrior and I choose him to be one of my protectors after he lived through the test." Dany said, not wanting to discuss the fact she gave Arthur water that could've killed him, even if she could bring him back, he would take a lot from her, magic always came with a price, a life would be needed to replace his, a life he shared blood with, as her eyes befell Arya who seemed lost in thought.

"Well I can be another one of your protectors." Arya said flexing her muscles, causing Dany to chuckle.

"I'm sure you can, but you're still young and not a woman grown yet, there's still time for you to own your skills and then we can talk, unless you change your mind, you never know what can happen in the future Arya." Dany winked.

Arya glared at her, there was no time for that....she had no thought of boys, unless it was a imaginary one.

"Where's Jon? Is he with you? Though I doubt you'd want Aerion and Viserys near you. They're stupid." Arya said making a hurling sound.

"No, Jon is in the Riverlands with Aerion and Viserys in search of my mother who they think they can simply find, without my help or her finding them first." Dany laughed, yet it seemed Arya was she'll shocked by her words.

"Your mother? I thought you were the only one of your kind?." Arya tried to gather her thoughts, but couldn't get think straight.

"I do, and right now she's in the North looking at all the changes." Dany answered.

Arya smiled from tooth to ear knowing there was but one question she needed to know. "Do you have a brother?"

*****~*****

**Daenerys**

She lingered inside his room watching him sleep the entire night, as the morning sun crept through the windows inside the small room he slept inside, already knowing it was time to leave yet, she couldn't force herself to even if she wanted to as she moved closer sitting next to him, looking at his kissable lips.

"Are you going to stare at me the entire time Dany?" Jon asked opening his eyes, breathing in her scent. He smelt her lavender scent but an hour ago and waited for her to draw near him.

Dany laughed leaning in to kiss his face, yet Jon held her hand, stopping her his eyes dark, but not from lust, but anger.

"Are you here to play games with my emotions Dany? Get a quick fuck from me before leaving once more?"

He pulled her beneath him in one swift motion pressing the hardness of his cock against her warm sex. He didn't need to ask her eyes spoke of what she wanted.

He rose off her, before he lost himself from the scent of her sweet arousal, licking his lips wanting her, needing her all of her. But not for any quick romps between the covers. 

Crossing his arms over his bare chest, needing to be stern. "I need my wife with me, not seeking me out for a thirst whenever she needs it."

Dany let out a deep drawn sigh. "I'm sorry for what I did, but you weren't taking my side that day Jon.... She wanted to kill you and I along with Aerion and I needed to send a warning out that they should never come against us, I wanted them to fear us."

Jon shook his head. "That decision was all on you Dany, there was no us when you made your choice or should I say choices by releasing your mother." He spat growing annoyed before turning away.

"So you're still taking their side over mine?" Her voice trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Dany you can't go around taking justice into your own hand." 

"That's the old way, the man who passes the sentence swings the sword." She spat getting off the bed walking towards the open window she entered through.

"And they only still do that in the North Dany not in the south, and you never gave me a chance to say anything to you, instead you had your dragon cast some cold mist on everyone instead of talking, working things out. No, instead you choose to leave me on our wedding day, when right at this moment we could've been on Dragonstone, getting everything you came here looking for from me."

Jon stepped closer to her, he wasn't going to chase after his wife, if she wanted him then she needed to come home and stop running away. 

"Where's your mother Dany? We need to find her before any of the other lords in the south learn about her, there's no telling what could happen if they learn of her before she's presented before them, instead of them seeking her out while ravishing the North.

"She's at the Nightfort, you'll find her there." Dany answered, unsure what else to say.

Jon watched as his wife left him once again, recalling the vow he made to never chase after her, if she loved him the way he loved her, she would be the one to come back.

********

She stood outside the door, thinking back on all the things she witnessed here as a child here at the Nightfort, all the sacrifices made to the great other, no one suspected possessed her father. Until the night it all came to a stop, her mother locked away and her uncle ending her father's life, as Dany pushed the door open her mother flashing her teeth.

"I was wondering when or if you'd ever come and seek me out, child of mine..." She said yet her daughter still remained distant from her saying nothing. "I mean you did set me free even though it took longer than I expected sweetling." 

Dany scoffed at her mother's words knowing how much she barely cared for her, at times forgetting she was even there.

Jon and his family were close, and she needed her mother to go with them peacefully. "I need you to do me a favor." Dany said standing firm not looking at the way her mother's lips curled into a mischievous grin.

"Oh? What kind of favor?" Her mother mused, as the roaring sound of dragons could be heard. We're these the infamous Targaryen dragon riders so many confused her with? Dragonriders who rode fire dragons instead of ice.

"I need you to willing go south with Jon and his family." Dany said turning away from the smile that crept over her mother's face.

"And who is this Jon, and what is he to you?" Veyara mused, taking in the scented aura at the mention of this Jon.

"Fuck me!" Both women turned to see the lustful look Viserys gave the two women, causing Veyara to growl at him as two other men walked in all clad in the same black armor a red three headed dragon emblem in the center. Two of them looked the same while the dark haired one who kept his eyes on her daughter had the look of a Stark, his scented aura matching that of Daenerys.

Walking over towards the dark haired one circling him once, inhaling deeply before stepping away.

"My daughter tells me, I'm supposed to leave with you three willingly."

"That is the plan." Viserys said walking towards the beautiful woman, thoughts of making her his stirring his cock hard.

"I'm Viserys Targaryen, and these are my nephews crown prince Jon and his brother Aerion Targaryen." 

"So this is the infamous Jon my daughter just spoke of, forgive me but you look nothing like the other two Targaryens, you look like a Stark."

"Our mother is Stark, we're blood of the dragon and wolf." Aerion shouted a bit too excited causing Viserys to chuckle and Jon to flash his brother a confused glance. Aerion never considered himself a wolf, only a dragon.

"And you Jon, what are you to my daughter?"

"She's my wife and the love of my life." Jon answered, looking into his wife's changing eyes.

"How poetic....it all started here when my daughter was taken from me and my Stark husband killed by his own brother, who you both share blood with faith is funny in that way I suppose."

Before she could say anything else, another walked in, catching her eye looking at the warrior before her, feeling flushed, his aura intoxicating.

"Arthur!" Jon exclaimed moving towards his father's best friend. "My father has been worried about Dany taking you away from him." Jon chuckled.

Arthur could only let a small laugh out "I'm alive and well, even after your wife asked me to wait outside in the cold."

Arthur turned from Jon to Dany. "Are we all ready to leave back to Kings Landing."

Veyara crossed the room walking over towards both Arthur and Jon. "I don't know about my daughter, but I'm willing to go anywhere with you." She purred at Arthur, she would've taken him right here or one of the free rooms of the place she once called home.

Jon blocked out whatever his good mother was saying, or the disappointing scowl on Viserys face.

His eyes focused only on his wife, she was coming home, and he wasn't planning on letting her leave him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading👆 you can also check out my other stories, by clicking my name 💖


End file.
